Ciel X Reader:: Love
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Sorry if this isn't that good. You are dating Ciel Phantomhive. What happens when you end up marrying Ciel since he and Elizabeth broke up? What will become of this? Read and review, but please don't hate. Rated K for now, rating may go up.
1. Love First Requitted

_**A/N: Sorry if this story sucks. Its from the anime Black Butler, that I haven't watched as frequently, plus its between Ciel and, well, you. Anyway, read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

You were in the kitchen, making the love of your life, Ciel Phantomhive, his favorite Earl Gray tea on a tray.

You felt a firm hand on your shoulder, and you turned around with a smile, already knowing that it was Sebastian.

"Young Mistress, the Young Master wishes to see you." Sebastian said with a slight smile.

"He is Ciel, after all." You said with a light smile, taking the tray and walking to Ciel's study.

* * *

You stood outside of Ciel's private study, your (e/c) eyes shining, and your (h/c) hair bouncing.

"Ciel?" You asked through the door, the tray wobbling precariously in your hands.

The door opened suddenly, the door plowing into your back and causing the tray to fall out of your hands and crash to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel!" You said quickly, bending down to pick up the mess.

"Don't worry about it, (Y/N). Mey-Rin can pick it up for you, just...come with me." Ciel said, taking your hand and leading you around the mess.

You walked with him into the room, a slight smile on your face as you watched him.

"You know, (Y/N), you really are attractive...you're beautiful." Ciel said once the door was shut.

"Ciel, I...I've never heard you compliment anyone before. Its intriguing." You said with a light blush coating your face.

"No, my darling. I don't believe I'm the intriguing one, I believe you are the intriguing one." Ciel replies with a smirk, walking across the room until he was standing right in front of you.

* * *

The door opened again, you falling forward and into Ciel's arms.

"Yes, what is it?" Ciel asked irritably, his arms wrapped around your own.

"I'm sorry, Young Master, but Sebastian sent me up here because of the...preparations, yes he did." Mey-Rin's voice came through the door.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot. I'll be back as soon as I can if you'd like to wait in here. Oh, and wear this." Ciel said with a smile, taking his ring off his finger and putting it on your own before giving your lips a light kiss.

A faint blush coated your cheeks as you bid your love a silent farewell before the door shut completely.

* * *

You were sitting in the study for what felt like hours, though in reality it had only been a few minutes.

You heard a crack but chose to ignore it, your mind wandering and before long you found yourself thinking of, who else?, Ciel.

You heard the door swing open, your back to it when arms wrapped around your waist, thinking it was Ciel.

Ooooh, how wrong you were.

The person shoved their hand against your mouth, causing you to squirm to get away from him.

The man you didn't know saw the ring on your finger, noticing it to be Ciel's.

You felt yourself being shoved to the ground, your eyes growing dim when you heard footsteps approaching.

* * *

"(Y/N)!" A foggy voice rang in your ear as your eyes open sometime later.

"(Y/N)!" That voice again, though this time you realized who it was.

Your eyes had fully opened, and you realized you were still on the study floor, your gaze traveling right to...Ciel's.

"Are you alright, Young Mistress?" Sebastian's voice rang out somewhere to your left, as far as you could tell.

"I'm fine...I think." You said weakly, struggling to stand up.

You put your hand to the floor, trying to push yourself up, when you realized something.

"The ring...its...gone." You whispered, hoping Ciel wouldn't hear you.

Tears sprang to your eyes as you avoided Ciel's face, his gentle hands touching your chin to bring your face back to him.

"Listen to me, (Y/N). That ring doesn't mean anything to me. The reason why it was on your hand in the first place was because I care more about you." Ciel whispered, his lips lightly grazing your own.

You gave him a weak smile, that same smile broadening slightly when Ciel holds out a hand to help you up.

You grab onto it gratefully, slowly standing up and wrapping your arms around Ciel's back.

You felt your eyes growing heavy again, this time you weren't worried because you were in the arms of your love this time.

* * *

Your eyes opened to reveal a familiar room that you had been in several times by now.

You saw his silhouette by the window, your throat too closed to say anything for the moment.

Apparently, you didn't need to tell him anything.

Ciel spun around, walking swiftly to the bed and taking your hand in his own.

"How are you feeling?" Ciel asked with wide eyes.

"I'm fine, Ciel, really." You said with a grin before grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"I won't allow anything to happen to you. What happened today...that's something I won't allow to happen again." Ciel said, taking your hands and kissing the tops.

"Oh, Ciel." You said, batting your eyelashes cutely at him and causing him to chuckle.

While he was chuckling, you took this opportunity to wrap your arms around him and kiss his lips.

His arms immediately wrapped around your own body before there was another knock on the door.

"What is it now?" Ciel snapped, causing you to give his lips a quick and soothing peck.

"Wow, (Y/N), you've really outdone yourself, haven't you?" A familiar voice asked before walking into the room.

* * *

"Mom?! What are you doing here?!" You asked, mostly shocked as you grabbed Ciel's hand.

And so ends the start of it all.


	2. Surprises, and Elizabeth's Wrath

"Mother?!" You asked, your eyes wide as you felt Ciel's arm around your waist loosely.

"Oh, my darling! You look so pretty...what happened?" Your mother asked, causing you to watch Ciel's reaction.

"She's always pretty." Ciel corrected, giving your cheek a light peck.

"No...she hasn't always been pretty, though you wouldn't know, would you, Lord Phantomhive?" She asked, causing Ciel's jaw to harden.

"Are you saying that I don't know my own love?" Ciel asked, his voice hardened.

"Ciel..." You said with tears in your eyes as you wrapped an arm around him to soothe his anger.

* * *

The door opened to reveal Sebastian.

"Is there a problem, Young Master? Young Mistress?" Sebastian asks as he always does.

"Young Mistress? Whose Young Mistress?" Your mother asks, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why, (Y/N) is, of course." Ciel replied, his bored tone showing through but a faint smirk on his lips.

You blushed somewhat, batting your eyelashes at Ciel.

"Since when is she Young Mistress?" Your Mother screeched.

"Since the Young Master fell in love with Young Mistress (Y/N)." Sebastian chuckled as he says this, causing both you and Ciel to blush.

"In love? (Y/N), sweetheart, since when are you in love?" Your mother asked, causing your eyes to widen.

* * *

"I'm in love with Ciel Phantomhive, Mother!" You exclaimed finally, covering your mouth from shock when you finally met Ciel's eyes.

"Sebastian, please show Miss (L/N) to her room. I'd like to speak with (Y/N) alone." Ciel said calmly as Sebastian walked your mother out.

"Ciel..." You said once the door shut before he touched a finger to your lips.

Ciel's mouth gently touched your own, causing you to smile into the kiss...before the door opened.

* * *

Ciel's betrothed, Elizabeth, stood in the doorway, frozen in shock.

Yourself and Ciel pulled away quickly, your eyes wide.

"C-Ciel? What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, stepping forward.

"Elizabeth, this is...(Y/N). The love of my life." Ciel explained softly, causing you to smile at him.

"How?!" Elizabeth screamed, losing her composure for just a moment.

"Excuse me?" Ciel asks the girl, stepping protectively in front of you.

"How could you love her and not me?! I could help you keep your title...she would only taint it with lies!" Elizabeth roared, her annoyingly squeaky voice permeating the air.

Your eyes looked to the ground, whilst tears ran down your (s/c) face.

"(Y/N), whatever is the matter?" Ciel asked gently, taking your hands in his own.

"Is it true, Ciel? Would I just mess up your title? Tell me now, is Elizabeth right?" You asked with tears running down your face.

* * *

"Of course not, my darling. Elizabeth, that is enough. Stop this nonsense right now. I cannot marry a woman I don't love and who is a drama queen as big as you!" Ciel said, first to yourself and then to the blonde.

Both yourself and Elizabeth's eyes widened, tears still falling out of your own.

"Fine then, Ciel. Be that way. Marry the girl who can't do anything for your title, but don't come crying to me when it all comes crashing down around you." Elizabeth said bitterly, tears in her eyes as she ran from the room.

Sebastian decided to come into the room at that moment.

"My my, Young Master. Whatever have you done?" Sebastian asks with a teasing tone.

"Never mind that, Sebastian. Please do stop this teasing. Anyway, decline all plans for my wedding with Elizabeth. We will make new ones as soon as possible." Ciel said to the butler.

"Of course, sir." Sebastian said before leaving the room.

"New...Ciel? Was that what your preparations were earlier?" You asked, staring into his cornflower blue eye.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out until we were both absolutely sure we wanted to go through with it." Ciel responded, taking your chin in his hands.

"I don't care! I love you, Ciel!" You exclaimed, wrapping him up into a hug.

He chuckled somewhat, his own arms wrapped around your waist to keep your weight up. "And I you." Ciel stated quietly, whispering into your hair.

Your face blazed red from the compliment, your arms still around him.

"Ciel, do you really mean it? You really...you truly love me?" You asked, your voice taking on a somewhat nervous, squeaky pitch.

"Of course I do. I did just tell Elizabeth that, did I not?" Ciel asks with a smirk.

You pull away from him, raising your hand up to touch his cheek.

* * *

Halfway through, Ciel grabbed your hand and kissed it multiple times, on the inside and out, including your wrist.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, his voice softening as he started into your (e/c) eyes.

You couldn't say anything, your breath was caught as the door opened.

* * *

"Young Master, there seems to be a problem in our mist." Sebastian said, bowing his head apologetically.

"What kind of problem, Sebastian?" Ciel asks, gripping onto your hands.

"All of Lady (Y/N)'s belongs have disappeared. It seems to be that someone has broken into the Manor and taken her belongs, as if to erase her from existence completely." Sebastian explained, causing you to squeeze Ciel's hands.

"This was no accident. Sebastian, I want the Manor searched for Elizabeth. Once you find her, throw her out and do not let her step foot back here. I will also either have (Y/N)'s belongings returned, but if that isn't possible, I will buy her more." Ciel directed Sebastian, his one eye never leaving your own.

"As you wish sir." Sebastian answers, bowing apologetically again before leaving the room once more.

* * *

"Ciel, are you sure about this? If you protect me, she could be after you." You said with tears in your eyes.

"You have no reasons to worry about me. I love you and I swear if Elizabeth lays even a fingernail on you or breathes in your direction, there will be hell to pay." Ciel stated, taking your hands into his own.

"You would face her...for me?" You asked, a dashing of red painted on your face.

"I already did it once, I would happily do it again just the same." Ciel assured you, kissing the outline of your jaw.

And so ended surprises, the broken engagement, and Elizabeth's wrath.


	3. Part 1 Awkward Quietness That Is More

It was a few weeks, possibly months, though you couldn't really tell, after Elizabeth had taken your belongings.

After that had actually happened, she disappeared without a trace.

Ciel bought you all new things, but you didn't really mind anything of the sorts.

The only item Ciel hadn't bought, was the Earl himself.

Now don't get me wrong, you weren't perverted or a creep in any way, you just loved Ciel.

* * *

Speaking of, he was currently locked in his private study, while you were sitting at the dining table and attempting to eat something under the careful eyes of Mey-Rin.

This was only because of Ciel's orders for her not to move from that spot until he returned, but that was over an hour ago.

"Mistress (Y/N), you must eat something. We mustn't worry the Young Master." Mey-Rin told you softly, sliding your bowl of soup toward you.

You sighed, pushing it away again and resting your head against the oak, wooden tabletop.

Sebastian came walking through at that moment, giving you a peculiar look before smirking and walking into Ciel's study.

* * *

The door opened again a moment later, your head not picking up from the table top, for you assumed it was just Sebastian.

"You're dismissed, Mey-Rin. Please get back to your regular duties." The voice of your love said to the maid, you hearing her heels clacking away on the floor.

The door to the dining room swung shut, you slowly bringing your head up from the tabletop after the door closed.

Your love stood in front of you, a small smile on his face as he sat beside you, gently caressing your (s/c) hand.

Baldroy set a bowl of steaming hot soup in front of Ciel, your love just giving him a smile as his thanks.

Baldroy bowed before exiting the room again, a smile crossing your face once the door closed again, and you were alone with your love once more.

* * *

"You must eat something, (Y/N)." Ciel declared, taking the spoon of his own soup and blowing on it before sticking it in his mouth.

You smiled, picking up your own spoon and placing it into your own mouth.

Soup was the one and only thing you and Ciel trusted Baldroy to make, for it was the only thing that he could make without it burning.

"So, how was your day?" Ciel asks pleasantly, his own cornflower blue eye trained on your (e/c) ones.

"It was boring, because I wasn't with you. You know, I should make you dinner one of these nights." You said with a thoughtful look on your face.

"Are you positive you'd like to do that? You don't have to." Ciel said with a light smile, taking your hand and patting it reassuringly.

"I want to. I want to let you know how much I love you. Besides, shouldn't a wife-to-be show her soon-to-be husband that she cares by cooking him a meal once in awhile? Or I could cook your favorite cake if you'd like." You said with a light grin, leaning your head against his shoulder.

"Its up to you. You know I love you either way." Ciel replies, picking up the spoon and placing it into your mouth with a light smile.

Your eyes twinkled as you pulled the spoon from your mouth, swallowing the soup before giving his mouth a long kiss.

You pulled away, wrapping your arms around Ciel as you finished your soup.

* * *

"(Y/N)." Ciel said with a light smile, and yes an actual smile.

"Yes, Ciel?" You asked, a worried look crossing your features until you saw his smile.

"Turn around. I have a present for you and I'd like you to never take it off, also for you to wear it at our wedding." Ciel said softly, gently spinning you around.

Your back faced him, and you felt cool metal being pressed around your neck, his fingers resting on your neck for a moment longer than usual.

Your eyes widened when you realized what exactly was around your neck. It was a necklace the loveliest shade of blue that matched Ciel's eye perfectly.

"Oh, Ciel, its beautiful." You said, your eyes bright as you took his hand.

"I know that you've always loved my eye color, so I figured...why not get you something that can remind you of it when I'm away?" Ciel asked, his fingers intertwining your own.

* * *

"Young Master! Again, I am terribly sorry to interrupt your lunch, but, Lady Elizabeth is in the house once again!" Sebastian's voice rang out as he ran through the door.

You grabbed onto Ciel, tears in your eyes as you looked up at him.

"Don't worry about anything. Sebastian, you, Finny, and Baldroy take care of it. And remember, I order you to not let her back in here!" Ciel demanded Sebastian toward the end, his arms wrapped around you.

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian answers, walking swiftly out of the room.

"But, Ciel-" You started, your gaze trained on his finger when he put it gently to your lips.

"As I said, don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it." Ciel reassured you.

Your eyes widened, and you stood on your tiptoes, your lips gently meeting his own.

While Ciel kissed you back, you heard the faint _click _of a blade being opened.

You spun around, breaking the kiss with wide eyes.

Without a word, Ciel was in front of you in an instant, which made you realize that Elizabeth was in front of you.

She threw the blade, Ciel taking the blow for you.

"Ciel!" You cried, attracting the attention of everyone else in the house.

"No! Ciel, I didn't mean to hurt you, I meant to hurt her!" Elizabeth cried, starting to come toward you.

Sebastian stood in between you, Bard and Finny grabbing Elizabeth and taking her out of the room.

"She's failed to realize something. If she even dares to hurt you, then she automatically hurts me." Ciel said, a weak smile spreading across his face.

You started crying, throwing yourself at him and locking your lips onto his own.

* * *

A glowing light surrounded you, Sebastian grabbing onto you and pulling you away from Ciel.

Your eyes widened, burying your face in the shirt of the demon butler, the same butler's arms wrapping around you.

Ciel sat up slowly, holding out his arms to you wordlessly.

"C-Ciel?" You asked, tilting your head with tears in your eyes as you watched him.

"Of course its me. Who else would beckon you, hm?" Ciel asks with a smirk, extending his arms once again.

You threw your arms around him with love in your eyes until you heard soft, slow clapping behind you.

Both of you turned only to see Elizabeth in the same position she was in earlier, a devious smirk crossing her features.

"Now that Ciel's alive, I can still kill (Y/N) before dinner!" She said happily, clapping her hands.

Ciel's grip on you immediately tightened, his eyes going straight to Sebastian's.

"Sebastian, you have your orders from earlier, yes? Get to it, then!" Ciel said to the butler, standing up.

The Young Lord's one good eye looked into your own, grabbing onto your hand and helping you stand up.

"Well? Come along, (Y/N)." Ciel said softly, grabbing onto your hand and pulling you with him down the hallway.


	4. Part 2 (Cont) Awkward Quietness Is More

Your eyes widened as Ciel pulled you through the Manor.

"Ciel, where are we going?" You asked, one hand holding up your dress.

"I believe I've told you before, I've told you that I would always protect you, no matter what happens to me." Ciel explained, his one good eye looking back at yours.

"Ciel, my love, you can't do this! I understand that you care about me, but I care about you more than anything in this wretched world!" You exclaim with wide eyes.

Ciel stopped in his tracks, spinning around until he was staring right at you.

His hands found their way to yours, his lips almost touching your own before a flick was heard again.

Ciel's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms protectively around you.

"Sebastian, I thought that I ordered you to get her out of here!" Ciel screamed into the room.

* * *

"I apologize my dear Master, for she just so happened to get away from me." Sebastian said from above, an apologetic smile on his face.

"It doesn't matter now! I ordered you to get rid of Elizabeth, and now you have (Y/N) in even more danger than usual!" Ciel exclaimed with anger tainting his voice.

In the blink of an eye, you were tied to the wall with vines.

"(Y/N)!" Ciel exclaimed, his one eye wide.

"Ciel!" You called until a vine wrapped around your mouth.

"Oh, Ciel!" Elizabeth called, walking somewhat forward.

"Elizabeth, stay away from me! Untie (Y/N) right now or I swear there will be hell to pay!" Ciel exclaimed, causing your throat to be constricted.

"Ah ah ah, Ciel! If you say anything more on her behalf, the vines will constrict her until there is nothing left!" Elizabeth said.

"Sebastian! Take care of her now!" Ciel exclaims, Sebastian immediately complying by tying her to the wall with rope.

* * *

As soon as Elizabeth was constricted herself, you fell forward, immediately finding yourself wrapped in Ciel's arms.

"(Y/N), my darling! Speak to me!" Ciel said, with a choked up voice.

Your eyes opened, your face contorted as you watched his blue eye.

"(Y/N), as your Lord I order you to speak to me!" Ciel exclaimed in a much stronger voice.

"Ciel, I feel so much safer when I'm in your arms." You said, a faint blush painting your naturally (s/c) face.

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" Ciel exclaimed, wrapping his arms around you more so than usual.

"C-Ciel..." You said with a light smile, giving the corner of his mouth a light peck.

His eye softened, and you knew at once something had been decided in his already addled mind set.

"(Y/N), its been decided. Whether you like it or not, you will never leave my side. We mustn't let something such as this happen again." Ciel told you, taking your chin into the palm of his left hand.

"Alright..." You whispered, your lips finally touching his own.

* * *

It was a few months after the whole debacle had happened.

"Well my darling, I believe you'll be happy to know that Elizabeth will not be bothering you anymore. She's been taken immediately into custody." Ciel spoke to you one morning, taking your hands into his own.

"I should think you would be happy, considering she is no longer you're betrothed. It would be fairly embarrassing in my opinion to have a fiance in custody." You said, kissing his cheek.

"I am definitely happy, my darling, because I now have you instead of her." Ciel replied, wrapping his arms around you before pulling you toward him.

The door opened, you smiling for once as you grabbed Ciel by the hands.

"How are you feeling, Miss?" Sebastian asks with a light smile.

"As far as everything goes, I believe I'm fine Sebastian, thank you." You reply, your torso still wrapped in Ciel's arms.

"You are dismissed Sebastian." Ciel said curtly.

* * *

The butler bowed before walking into the other room.

"My love, you must know that I will not allow anyone to hurt you as Elizabeth had that day. It was truly foolish of me." Ciel tells you, kissing the top of each of your hands.

"Ciel, I've told you time and time again to not blame yourself. Its not your fault. No one would've believed that Elizabeth was actually crazy." You say with some level of affection toward the Lord you had fallen in love with.

"Good point. But, that doesn't mean I won't be extra careful. Especially when the two of us are going on trips." Ciel replied, a smile crossing both of your faces as you stared intensely into each other's eyes.

"Darling? Something else seems to be troubling you..." You remarked, noticing the lighter shade of blue his eye had become, and almost knowing the reason.

"Trancy! The fool! Throwing away his position with the Queen just so he could try and steal you away from me!" Ciel spat, his hands clenched into fists.

"Steal me away from you? Ciel, what does that mean?" You asked, your (e/c) eyes wide.

* * *

It was the night of a dinner party at the estate, and the Queen of England was invited.

"What are you up to, Lady (Y/N)?" Sebastian asked, almost causing you to drop the cake you were making.

"Shh! Sebastian, I need you to give Trancy the red one, and give Ciel the blue one, understand?" You said somewhat quietly.

"Of course, but why exactly?" Sebastian asks with a light smile.

"Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve." You replied, smiling softly as you walked into the other room.

* * *

You sat beside Ciel, smiling when he immediately took your hand.

Alois Trancy gave you a hideous smile, your eyes lowering to your skirt.

Sebastian decided to come in at that moment, handing Ciel the blue plate, and Alois the other.

"Darling, are you alright? You seem rather odd...more so than usual." Ciel inquired to you.

"Oh, its nothing. I'm perfectly fine as usual." You replied, covering your mouth with anticipation when Alois took the first bite.

* * *

Alois spit it out, causing you to chuckle somewhat.

"What is this? You foul woman, are you trying to poison me?!" Alois exclaimed, causing you to grab onto Ciel.

"Now hold it! Don't start blaming (Y/N) because you're a reckless fool!" Ciel demanded, standing you up.

"Oh, please, Phantomhive, don't go defending the girl only because she's your betrothed. Wait a minute, you aren't even married yet, are you?" Alois asked, saying exactly what you figured he would.

Alois started to walk around the table, Ciel's arm immediately going in front of your torso.

"What's wrong, Phantomhive? Afraid of a little game?" Alois asks teasingly.

"I won't allow you to come anywhere near her! Over my dead body will I allow anyone to harm the love of my life again!" Ciel told Trancy plainly.

"That is enough you two! Stop it, you're acting like children!" A familiar piercing voice broke the silence that followed Ciel's last statement.

* * *

"Your Majesty." Ciel says, causing you all to drop into either a curtsy or bow.

"You heard me, you two! Alois Trancy, you must stop this! Ciel and (Y/N) are in love, and you must realize that you cannot break that away!" The Queen ordered, causing you to grab onto Ciel again.

"Oh don't worry, Your Majesty. I plan to do nothing of the sorts. For you see, I have my own betrothed." Alois said, gesturing out the door.

Elizabeth, Ciel's ex-fiance who was in jail, strode through the room, immediately walking up to Trancy and throwing her arms around him.

"Of course..." Ciel started, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Of course..." You stated, your voice shaking somewhat.

"...the one person who wants to steal my love away from me..." Ciel continued, a sneer crossing his face.

"...the one person who wants me dead in order to steal Ciel..." You continued yourself, burying your face in his chest.

"...have teamed up together." Both yourself and Ciel stated in unison.


	5. Something Never Witnessed Before

You felt arms wrap around you on a somewhat cold night, a smile on your face when you realized who exactly it was.

"(Y/N), my darling, why exactly are you up at this time of night?" Ciel asks you plainly, the time being midnight.

"You'd better go back to bed now, darling. If Sebastian were to find you, there would be hell." You informed him with a light smile.

"Do you really think I care what Sebastian does to me? You are the only one who can control me now, and Sebastian will just have to accept that, now won't he?" Ciel asks, taking your hands into his own.

You smiled at him then, a light giggle escaping past your naturally pink lips.

The door opened at that moment, you jumping back and bumping right into Ciel.

Ciel fell to the floor, you falling in front of him on the floor.

"Are you alright? You mustn't worry me, you know." Ciel said softly, trying to help you stand up.

* * *

Without realizing it, as he stood up, Ciel knocked one of Sebastian's butter knives to the floor, right near where you were sitting.

You gasped, Ciel quickly reacting and pulling you out of harm's way just as the blade of the butter knife fell to the ground.

"Are you alright? You mustn't be so reckless my love." Ciel said with his eye wide.

"Reckless? So you're saying I'm no better than Alois Trancy! If that's the way you feel, why don't you marry him then?" You said with tears running down your face.

"My darling, you are definitely better than that reckless, bratty Trancy! Besides, I wouldn't kiss him the way I do you." Ciel whispered the last part.

Your eyes softened then as he said that, rubbing your shoulders with the palms of your hands from the bitter wind piercing through your somewhat thin nightgown.

Ciel smiled softly, taking your hand with a light smile.

"(Y/N), come on. You're freezing, we must get you under warm blankets. Come along now, my darling. You can sleep in bed with me." Ciel said with a small smile, taking your hand and helping you up the stairs.

* * *

You followed him up the stairs, grabbing onto him with a light smile on your face as you watched him.

"What exactly are you staring at, darling?" Ciel asked with a soft smile as he walked with you.

"O-oh! Nothing, Ciel!" You squeaked out desperately as he opened the door to his bedroom.

He pulled you through, causing you to smile as he shut the door behind you with a smile.

"Come here, love." Ciel said softly, holding out his arms to you.

You slipped into bed with him, a light smile on your face as you laid beside him.

Your eyes slipped shut, his arms immediately wrapping around your torso.

* * *

The next morning, you awoke to your love's lips on your own, instead of the normal sunlight streaming through the windows.

"You're up later than usual." You said with a light smile, siting up as much as much as your somewhat tired body would allow.

"I made sure that no one awakened me until I was ready, and that you were fully awake. My darling, you must wear this." Ciel said softly, standing up and pulling out a mint green dress.

Inspecting him somewhat, you realized that his coat was the same color.

"What's the occasion?" You ask with a giggle, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"No occasion. Can't a man in love with his fiance, who will become his wife in a few days, wear something that resembles said fiance?" Ciel said inquiringly, causing you to blush.

"I guess not, but, can you help me with the corset?" You asked, a deeper blush painting itself on your cheeks.

"Of course I can." Ciel stated, picking the corset up and removing your nightgown.

Ciel, who knows what it feels like when it comes to a corset, quickly tightened and tied the thing, watching as you slipped on your dress.

"Well, what do you think?" You asked, your (h/l) (h/c) hair flying behind you and your heels clicking on the floor as you spun.

"Beautiful as always." Ciel replies, taking your hands into his own.

* * *

Before you could really register what was happening, Ciel was down on one knee, a ring box in his hand.

"My love, I know that technically we're already supposed to be married, but I love you more than anything or anyone, plus I wanted to do this properly, so, will you do the honor of becoming Lady Phantomhive?" Ciel asks, his blue eye gazing at the floor and a faint sheen of sweat covering his body.

"Of course I will, Ciel! I love you." You stated, pulling him up and kissing him while he was still lifted (you were somehow a little taller than he was.)

"I love you, too. And now, with this engagement ring on your finger, you are officially mine." Ciel tells you, a small smile on his face.

"Ciel, our wedding is in a few days and we have nothing prepared yet!" You say, somewhat panicked until he grabs your hands.

"The day after tomorrow. Which is why we're spending today and tomorrow getting everything ready. We're going dress and suit shopping today with Mey-Rin and Sebastian." Ciel tells you gently, placing his hand on top of your own.

"Talk about last minute." You pretend-grumbled, a bright smile on your face as he chuckled at you.

* * *

You were sitting in the carriage, Ciel on your left, sitting across from Mey-Rin, while Ciel was sitting across from Sebastian.

"How about we drop off Mistress (Y/N) and Mey-Rin and go shopping ourselves, Lord?" Sebastian suggested, Ciel somewhat sulking.

"Don't sulk. Knowing the both of us, we'll both be done in about 5-10 minutes in time and be back to each other before you can say 'A Phantomhive Wedding'." You say to Ciel with a smile.

"Good point. You also need bridesmaid dresses, preferably three of them. Since I have Sebastian, Baldroy, and Finny." Ciel said with a light grin.

"Of course. I'll see you soon." You say, kissing his cheek as the carriage stops in front of the bridal shop.

* * *

You stood with Mey-Rin, marveling at all of the different dresses.

"Can I help you with something, Miss?" A salesclerk asks, you merely nodding.

"I'm here for a wedding dress, well, of course. My wedding is in two days' time." You say with a smile.

"Wait. Two days' time? Are you Lord Phantomhive's bride-to-be?" The salesclerk asks, you nodding with a beam.

"May we see all of the extravagant dresses first? Knowing the Young Master, that's what he'd expect from you." Mey-Rin speaks up, first to the salesclerk and then to you.

"O-of course. Right this way." The salesclerk states, taking you to all of the extravagant dresses.

You were walking with Mey-Rin, when you stopped suddenly.

"What's the problem, Miss?" Mey-Rin asks, noticing you stopping and gawking.

"I like this one. Its pretty." You say with a grin, Mey-Rin nodding enthusiastically.

"How about you try it on? Its got just a tint of blue to match the Master's eye, yet its all white with flowers sewn all over it. So adorable." Mey-Rin notes excitedly, practically shoving you into the dressing room.

* * *

A few minutes later, you came out in the dress that fits like a glove.

"Gorgeous." Mey-Rin and the salesclerk say in almost-unison.

"Do you really like it? Do you think he will?" You ask, your nerves coming back again.

"He'll love it, Miss. He already loves you and it seems to me that he's done with his shopping, considering he's headed this way." Mey-Rin spoke.

"He can't come in here! He's not supposed to see it!" You say, running back into the dressing room.

As soon as its off your body, the salesclerk puts it in a black garment bag, you smiling at him once you see him.

"Ciel!" You say with a smile, walking up to him and wrapping your arms around him.

"Did you find a dress?" He asks, wrapping his own arms around you.

"I definitely did. Did you find a suit?" You say, tilting your head.

"Well, I was about to, but the person "helping" us with mine insulted you, Sebastian basically killed him and we went on our way." Ciel says with a shrug, your mouth flopping open from amazement.

The bridesmaid dresses, in case you were wondering, were a lovely cerulean blue.

"Ciel! The wedding is only two days away! Not even anymore!" You say frantically.

"There's no need to worry. I have one at home that no one has ever seen yet." Ciel explains with a light chuckle, causing you to swat his arm.

"Would've been nice to know that sooner!" You exclaim, pouting ta the love of your life.

Ciel chuckled, and so ended something never witnessed before.


	6. This Wedding Technically Isn't Boring

You had been standing with Ciel for the past half an hour, trying to get his attention.

He was too preoccupied with the wedding plans to give you much attention.

"Don't drop that, its fragile!" Ciel snapped at one of the movers, again completely ignoring you.

"Ciel, is this really about the wedding? Or is it about Alois Trancy?" You asked, hands on your hips.

"This has nothing to do with Trancy! It has everything to do with you!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Ciel! Ciel, look at me! Look me in the eyes and tell me it isn't about Trancy!" You exclaimed, tears in your eyes.

"You know me by now (Y/N), and you know that I would never lie to you. This really isn't about Trancy." Ciel says, looking right into your eyes.

* * *

"Are you positive, Ciel? If you don't want to go through with this wedding, we can always break it off." You say, tears in your (e/c) eyes and a pout on your face.

"I am not breaking off this wedding. I love you, (Y/N), and I possibly get this way occasionally, just to warn you." Ciel replies, pulling you into a deep kiss.

"Mmhm...I (kiss) could (kiss) live (kiss) with (kiss) this (kiss)." You say between kisses.

"Good thing, too. In exactly twenty-four hours, we're going to be officially Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive." Ciel said with a light smile.

"Just the thought of it makes me so happy." You say, practically bouncing somewhat.

Ciel chuckled somewhat, his arms wrapped around your waist.

As you were leaning in for another kiss, Sebastian broke in, causing both of you to separate quickly.

* * *

"Young Mistress, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Finny needs your opinion on the flowers." Sebastian said, bowing low to the ground.

"Oh, ok. I'll be right back." You say, kissing Ciel by the cheek before walking off with Finny.

"You're very lucky, Master." Sebastian said fondly as the two watched you leave.

"I know, huh? She's something else, isn't she?" Ciel asks, wincing when something breaks.

A blood-curdling, girly scream is heard, making both Ciel and Sebastian think that its you.

* * *

They run inside, only to see Finny curled up and crying, (Y/N)'s eyes wide.

"What happened?" Ciel asked, his one eye wide.

"Master..." Sebastian started, his mouth somewhat open and his eyes wide.

"What is it, Sebastian? (Y/N), how'd that happen to your leg?" Ciel asks, tilting his head.

"Finny dropped a pot full of flowers and a piece cut me, that's all." You say with a light smile.

"I'm so sorry, Master! It was an accident!" Finny pleaded, sobbing once again.

"Its fine, Finny. She's not hurt too badly." Ciel says with a small smile.

"Baldroy, is the cake finished yet?" You ask, your eyes widening when you smell smoke.

You stand with the help of Ciel, whose arms are wrapped around you.

* * *

Baldroy ran into the other room, taking the cake out of the oven, and tripping over Tanaka at the same time.

You tripped over your dress, falling backwards and into Ciel's awaiting arms.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asks with a light smile.

"Ciel? I don't think I can move..." You started.

"What do you mean you can't move?" Ciel asks with a worried expression.

"Um, you've tightened your grip on me...so tight that I can't move." You said with a soft, reassuring smile ot him.

"Oh, sorry!" Ciel says quickly letting go of you with a small smile.

* * *

You stood up, a small smile on your face.

All of a sudden, the smoke cleared, but you couldn't stop coughing.

Ciel's eyes widened, sitting you up and placing his mouth on your own.

Every time he breathed in, the smoke from your mouth would clear.

Once it all cleared, Ciel blew out the smoke into the room.

Your eyes widened when you realized something: the smoke out of his mouth ended up forming a heart shape as if blew past your face.

* * *

The door opened, you clinging onto Ciel from fright.

"By the way, I was only kidding earlier about the fire. The actual wedding cake is hidden away." Bard explains, causing your eyes to widen.

"You scared me for no reason at all?! In case you hadn't noticed, I have serious wedding jitters, and when you make a sick joke like this, it doesn't help!" You exclaimed, tears starting to fall out of your eyes as you spun away and ran up the stairs.

The door slammed behind you, Ciel immediately running up the stairs after you.

* * *

The closet doors were wide open, and you were moving everything until you got to the dress in the back.

"What's actually wrong?" Ciel asks gently, stepping toward you.

"You love me, right?" You ask, your gaze on the black garment bag.

"Of course I do!" Ciel answers without missing a beat.

"Then what's the problem? You say you love me, you say you want this wedding, but I barely see you while planning the wedding that's supposed to be our own, then when I see you every day, why is that? Would it make you feel closer to me if I show you my wedding dress, is that what you want?" You ask, tears falling down your face.

"No. Absolutely not. There is no problem. I do love you and I do want this wedding. Its just that with messages from the Queen, and now planning this wedding, its all taking a toll on me. It doesn't matter if I see your wedding dress now or later. That, my darling, is up to you." Ciel tells you, wrapping his arms around you.

"Ciel, there's another thing that you don't know. I didn't want to say this the day before our wedding, with the planning and everything, I'm...I'm..." You say, tears falling down your face.

"What is it? You know that you can tell me anything." Ciel tells you, pulling you into his lap.

"I'm...Ciel, I'm...I'm having a baby." You say, jumping away from him. _**(A/N: Yes, that means you had sex before this.) **_

"You're having a baby! Oh my gosh that's wonderful! Can you believe it? We're having a baby! We're getting married!" Ciel said excitedly, wrapping his arms around you and spinning you around.

"Wait...that means...what if I can't fit into the wedding dress?" You ask, your eyes wide.

"Darling, its obvious that you're only a few months along. You will fit into your wedding dress, and if you don't, then we can buy you a new one or let this one out." Ciel tells you with a smile.

"I love you so much for saying that. You know I'll get fat, right? And have morning sickness, and be up in the middle of the night. what happens then?" You ask, your head shaking somewhat and tears falling freely down.

"Its simple. When you do get fat, though you'll still look beautiful, I'll be there telling you how beautiful you are, and when you have morning sickness and are up in the middle of the night, its guaranteed that I will be too. I will drag Sebastian in here to wake me up once you do if I'm still asleep if I have to. I'll do whatever it takes, because we're having a baby!" Ciel assures you, picking you up and giving your lips multiple kisses.

* * *

You walked down the stairs with Ciel sometime later.

You realized that all of the preparations were complete.

"What's wrong Young Master, Young Mistress?" Sebastian asks, the rest of the workers beside him.

"There's nothing wrong, we have great news! Oh, Ciel, you tell them, you've known them longer." You say, gripping his hands.

"Alright, alright. Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, Sebastian, we're having a baby!" Ciel exclaims, excited all over again.

"What?!" Everyone asks at the same time.

"I know! We're having a baby and we're going to get married!" You exclaimed, bouncing before you kissed Ciel again.

Normally Ciel would think that weddings are terribly boring, but this definitely changed his opinion.


	7. The Day Of The Actual Wedding

You were trying to put on your wedding dress, and, just as you told Ciel, it didn't fit.

"I told Ciel it wouldn't fit! I have to walk down that aisle in twelve minutes!" You exclaim, pacing with your somewhat pregnant stomach.

"Don't worry, Milady, this will be fine. We can...we can let the dress out a little." Mey-Rin tells you, trying to let it out.

While she was trying to let it out, the back ripped at the seams.

"I can't walk down the aisle looking like this! Only Ciel has...seen me! I can't have everyone he works with seeing me!" You exclaim, trying to cover yourself up.

"What can I do to calm you down?" Mey-Rin asks, putting up her hands.

"Get Ciel! I know that he's not allowed to see me, but I really need to see him right now!" You exclaim.

* * *

Ciel came through the room at that moment, Sebastian rushing up behind him as he walked over to you.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Ciel asks, panicked at you.

"The dress doesn't fit! Mey-Rin tried to let it out a little, and it ripped! I told you this would happen!" You exclaim, tears falling from your eyes before Ciel places a hand on either side of your cheek.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Young Master, but I thought this might occur since you told us you were having a child the day before your wedding. I have a maternity wedding dress for you to wear." Sebastian says with a small smile as he puts the maternity wedding dress into your hands.

"Do you mind...?" You ask, somewhat embarrassed of your pregnant stomach.

"Oh! Of course! I'll meet you out there, ok?" Ciel says, kissing your forehead and walking out with Sebastian.

* * *

You ended up walking out there with Sebastian, everyone giving you weird looks.

Ciel happened to notice that everyone was giving you weird looks, and his jaw was set.

You somewhat urged Sebastian to get you up there as quickly as possible.

Ciel took your hands into his own, his own eye locked on yours.

You smiled at him, finally relieved to have this moment.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between (F/N) (L/N) and Ciel Phantomhive. If anyone thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest says with a light smile.

"I object!" Two voices announce.

You wince, grabbing onto Ciel's hands.

Elizabeth and Alois were standing there, arms crossed.

"I won't allow you to disrupt my wedding! Continue, please." Ciel says to the priest, staring intensely into his eyes.

"No! I won't allow it! You're having kids before me! You're getting married before me! I will not allow this wedding to continue!" Alois says softly.

"Oh! And you're babies also won't be born!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

* * *

"Ba-babies? As in, more than one?!" Ciel asks, somewhat astonished.

"Yes, I just found out...I swear! I had no idea, and then the wedding came on and I couldn't tell you...!" You say, grabbing him by the hands with tears in his eyes.

"How many are we having?" Ciel asks, his eyes staring right into your own.

"Oh! We're having (number). Can you believe it?" You say with a light smile.

"Can we get on with our wedding now, please?" Ciel asks the priest, smiling when Sebastian escorts both Elizabeth and Alois off the premises.

"Of course. (F/N) (L/N), do you take Ciel Phantomhive to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish and to protect each other, as long as you both shall live?" The priest declared to you.

"I do." You say, staring intensely into Ciel's bright blue eye.

"And do you, Ciel Phantomhive, take (F/N) (L/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish and to protect each other, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked your almost-husband.

"I do." Ciel stated plainly, wrapping his arms around you.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Ciel grabbed your waist, giving you a light kiss, a glowing yellow glow grow around you as your lips met.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Reception~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"How far along are you?" Ciel whispers in your ear with an arm wrapped around you.

"I don't know...about...four months?" You inquire, smiling when Ciel sticks a fork with some of the wedding cake on it into your mouth.

"Perfect. Beautiful children in just five short months." Ciel whispers in your ear, biting the top of your ear.

You giggled, biting your lip to try and stop yourself from moaning out loud.

"Ciel, stop it!" You squeal, a light laugh escaping past your lips.

His eye widens, wrapping his arms around your waist lovingly.

"She's only after his money." A voice whispered not-so-lightly throughout the crowd of people.

"Sebastian. This is an order. Find the person who said that and have them escorted immediately off the premises." Ciel whispered to the butler.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian answers before disappearing.

* * *

"Ciel, don't you think that's a bit much?" You ask with a light giggle.

"Of course not. I told you that I will not tolerate anyone belittling you or hurting you, and that person was technically doing both." Ciel assured you, taking your hands.

You smiled, leaning against Ciel and smiling when his arm wrapped around you.

You thought you heard a noise behind you, startling you somewhat, but brushed it off as nothing.

* * *

"A wedding?! How come I was not invited Bassy?!" A familiar voice pierces the stillness of the air, Ciel grabbing onto you and pulling you out of the way of the Reaper's Scythe.

"Ciel? Is that...?" You ask, your (e/c) orbs wide with shock.

"Sadly yes. Grell Sutcliff. The Reaper who happens to be romantically interested in my butler, as awkward as that sounds." Ciel informs you with a light shudder.

"Don't tell me he's after me or the babies, too." You say, somewhat sarcastic.

"No. Absolutely not. He's not after you, he's not after the babies, he's after Sebastian. Sebastian knows and he can take care of it." Ciel tells you with a light smile.

You nod, still somewhat confused. Ciel apparently notices this sort of fact, for he takes your hand, giving it a light and reassuring squeeze.

A faint red hue comes onto your cheeks, causing your face to automatically turn away from his.

"(Y/N), you don't need to hide your blush from me. We are married now, and besides, I think its rather cute." Ciel speaks, grabbing onto your chin and tilting it toward him.

Grell ended up destroying basically everything and hurting everyone, except for yourself and Sebastian. And so ended the day of the actual wedding.


	8. Caring For Ciel

_**A/N: You can obviously put how many children you want, what gender, and what their names are in there. I have specific names for them, and the amount, and the gender in my view, but you can change them. Anyway, if anyone has any ideas for this story, as in, what you would like to do with Ciel, what your dream is, let me know in either a Private Message or a review. Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

It was a few days after the wedding.

It was supposed to be yours and Ciel's honeymoon, but here you were, stuck in the mansion, caring for your husband.

Not that you minded. In your opinion, you needed to repay him for all of the times that he cared for you.

Sebastian, the only other person well enough to actually work besides you, had gone to give the rest of the house, consisting of mainly Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny their tea and something for them to eat, leaving you to care for Ciel.

* * *

You walked down to the hall to your shared bedroom with Ciel, knocking lightly.

A faint "come in" was heard on the other side.

You step through, balancing a tray full of medicine, Earl Gray tea, and scones in your hands.

You set the tray on the bedside table before climbing into bed next to Ciel once he moved over a little.

"You realize this is your room, too, right?" Ciel asks suddenly.

You nod, a confused look crossing your (s/c) face.

"This means that you don't have to knock before entering, you can just enter. You may also do that with my study, if you wish." Ciel informs you, patting the hand where your wedding ring was so delicately placed with affection.

"I realize that, Ciel, that was just how I was raised. To be respectful, especially to my husband. I won't knock on our bedroom door, and I will try not to knock on your study door, though I may forget and knock before entering." You reply, placing yourself against his chest.

"That's understandable. Now, would you mind changing my bandages for me?" Ciel says, staring intensely at you.

"Of course. You don't have to ask me that. Sebastian sent me in here for that exact reason." You reply, a light giggle escaping his lips.

* * *

Ciel turns, you quickly, yet carefully, removing his old bandages and replacing them with new ones.

Thankfully, unlike some of the others, mainly Mey-Rin, Ciel wasn't very injured, though it still scared you that he was even injured a little.

"Stop thinking about it. I've told you before, as long as you're safe, I don't care what happens to me. Besides, compared to what this could be, this is something minor." Ciel tells you, not even turning around.

"It still surprises me how you can figure me out so quickly." You respond, carefully tying the last bandage.

"I'm you're husband. I should hope that I'm able to know what you're thinking at all times without asking." Ciel tells you, affection laced within his usual bored tone.

You giggle, laying down beside him on the four-poster, dark blue bedding.

Ciel opens his mouth, about to say something to you, but stops suddenly.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupts you both, Ciel mumbling a "come in", most likely knowing who it is.

"Hello, Young Master, how are you feeling?" Sebastian asks, stepping into the room.

"Compared to something much worse, this is better." Ciel replies, smiling when you snuggle up against him.

"Do you need help with anything, Sebastian?" You ask. You attempt to sit up, but Ciel pulls you gently down.

"I don't need any help for now, Young Mistress. If I need your help later, I will surely tell you, but right now I believe the Young Master would wish for you to be in here with him." Sebastian tells you, bowing before leaving the room.

* * *

You nuzzle against Ciel again, causing a light laugh to escape his lips before he winces in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" You ask, your eyes trained on the mattress below you.

"No. Its not you. I'll be fine, I promise." Ciel tells you, taking your chin in his hands and giving your mouth a light kiss.

"I'm more concerned for you than myself, and now you're hurt and I believe its my fault." You say, starting to stand up.

"Listen to me. This is not your fault. I did this for you, not because of you." Ciel tells you, gently pulling you back down.

"I almost forgot! You need to take your medicine!" You say with a light smile, placing it into your mouth.

You kissed him with the medicine in your mouth, it spilling immediately down his throat.

"Now I'm really glad Sebastian wasn't the one to give me my medicine." Ciel tells you, laying back down and bringing you down with him.

"Sleep, my darling. I need to go check on something, then I'll be back." You tell Ciel, placing a kiss on his forehead.

You exit the room as he falls asleep, a light smile on your face as you shut the door softly behind you.

* * *

You walk downstairs and soundlessly out the door, walking to the garden.

You sit there for a minute, completely entranced, before your gaze wanders to your bedroom window.

You pick a few healing herbs before walking back upstairs and putting into the tea that he still left untouched.

* * *

You slip into bed, Ciel's arms immediately wrapping around your somewhat growing waistline.

You felt lips press a tender kiss to your neck a few hours later, your head turning to face your husband.

"Would you mind handing me my tea cup?" Ciel asks you, his voice slightly groggy even still.

You nod, a light grin on your face as you hand it to him, anticipation coursing through your body.

Seeming to not notice your look, Ciel took a sip, you noting that his bruises and scars were fading instantly.

"My love, did you do something with the tea?" Ciel asks, knowing full well what exactly it was.

"I couldn't bear to see you in pain." You say with a light sigh, your eyes widening when Ciel's lips touched your own.

Apparently caring for Ciel had finally worked out for you in the end.


	9. One of Many Eventful Phantomhive Parties

Since you were now officially Lady Phantomhive, Ciel decided to mark the special occasion.

You were standing with Mey-Rin, the young maid putting a royal blue dress over your steadily growing figure.

"Mey-Rin, are you sure about this? I hate to doubt Ciel, for I love him so very dearly, but, this seems a bit much, doesn't it?" You ask the maid.

"I'm not sure, Young Mistress. The Young Master only wishes to formally announce you to society as his love, that's all he's trying to do. If you are in any way uncomfortable, you can always stick with the Young Master or Sebastian, maybe both if you'd like." Mey-Rin advises with a light smile.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupts your conversation, a smile gracing your features when you realize who it absolutely had to be.

Thankfully, you were dressed at least and wouldn't have to feel embarrassed by the fact that you're stomach was showing.

"(Y/N), may I come in?" The voice of your love asks politely, exactly as you knew he would.

"Of course. Come in." You call to him, smiling as the door opens.

* * *

Once the door opens, Ciel finds himself staring at you with a light smile and blush painting his cheeks.

"You look lovely as always, my darling." Ciel states plainly, walking fully into the room.

"Why, thank you." You tell him in response, smiling when he takes your hands and kisses the top of each.

"Are you nervous?" Ciel asks, his one blue eye staring intensely at your (s/c) face.

"I'm fine. Whatever do you mean?" You ask nervously, twirling a piece of loose hair around your finger.

"There's no need to hide it from me, and there's no reason to be nervous." Ciel states, walking closer to you.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" You ask, a light grin crossing your features as he's right in front of you.

"You're hair looks better when its down. Would you like me to wait here for you? Or wait outside, or do you just want me to head down?" Ciel states.

"I'd like it very much if you escorted me. I feel it would calm me down somewhat." You say with a light smile.

"Of course. I'd assume you're ready then, correct?" Ciel says, taking your hand.

You nod, heading out the door with your husband and love.

* * *

Yourself and Ciel stand at the top of the stairs, all heads turning in your direction.

Applause rings throughout the room, your dress in one hand, and your other arm wrapped through the crook in Ciel's elbow.

You make it to the bottom of the stairs, Ciel bowing and yourself dropping into a curtsy as Sebastian had taught you to do.

"Hello, everyone. As you know, this special event is to actually welcome the love of my life, (Y/N), into the world known as Phantomhive. So please, feel free to party,enjoy yourselves, and talk to (Y/N) at least sometime into the night if you would please. Thank you." Ciel calls throughout the room.

* * *

A few maidens come up to talk to you, but you could only smile and nod your head for you had absolutely no idea what they were saying.

"So, what is it like being the wife to the Earl of Phantomhive?" Lady Trancy _(__**A/N: Let me know if you think it should be Elizabeth or someone else**_) asks with a light smile.

"Oh, it is very enjoyable. Everyone is such a pleasure here, and everyone proves they actually care about me, instead of just saying it and moving on." You reply, sharing a secret look with Ciel.

Ciel never left your side the whole night, choosing to stay with you and dance with you instead of conversing with the fellow Earls.

"(Y/N), would you care to dance with me?" Ciel asks, you nodding your head, because, of course you would.

You take Ciel by the hand, smiling as he leads you to the dance floor.

* * *

The music starts, a slow waltz beginning.

Luckily for both yourself and Ciel, you had had to practice this certain dance for your wedding.

Ciel's eye is trained intently on your own (e/c) orbs, and you can't help but blush.

The two of you start to dance, but you kept tripping over your own two feet, which Ciel knew.

"Ciel! Did you bring me out here to make a fool of myself?!" You whisper, your hand tightening in his own.

"Of course not. To be honest, in my mind, there's no one here but us. Not even Sebastian or the others. Its just you, and me." Ciel whispers back, his forehead touching your own.

* * *

The music stops suddenly, though you couldn't tell it it was someone had turned it off or the dance had ended.

Either way, Ciel took your hand and led you off of the dance floor, a light smile gracing his features.

You felt a hand on your arm, Ciel grabbing onto you and pulling you out of the person's grasp.

It wasn't someone you recognized, and, by the look on his face, it seemed as if Ciel somehow did.

"Lady Midford." Ciel spoke quietly, startling you. Midford was the last name of Ciel's ex-fiance, Elizabeth.

"Ciel, there's something I wish to ask you. Why would you break off the engagement with my lovely daughter Elizabeth in order to marry this young woman. Is it only because you got her pregnant, because you could've done the same thing to Lizzy, you know." Lady Midford told Ciel.

"I didn't break the engagement off because (Y/N) is pregnant, Lady Midford. I broke it off because I really am in love with (Y/N). I know that I would never bring your daughter happiness if I married her, which is why I didn't. I also didn't enjoy the way that Elizabeth was so rude to (Y/N)." Ciel told the woman plainly.

* * *

Lady Midford turned away, huffing, and you realized something: this had to be one of my eventful Phantomhive parties.


	10. Unwelcomed Visitors

You were running around the Mansion, trying to keep things tidy.

Unwillingly on your part, your parents were stopping by for a visit.

"(Y/N), my darling, please calm down, there's no need to stress. What exactly are you so worried about anyway?" Ciel stated.

"I will warn you now, my mother will make you wish you never met me, and you never married me. Though my father loves you, for some reason." You tell Ciel.

"That doesn't matter to me. You're mother can say a million things about me and I won't let anything break us up." Ciel tells you, smiling at you.

* * *

Speaking of that, the doorbell rang.

You let out a squeak, grabbing onto Ciel's wrist and squeezing it accidentally.

"It'll be fine, darling. Trust me." Ciel whispered.

Sebastian opens the door, your father coming through the room and wrapping his arms around you.

"My little girl! Look at this! You look beautiful! How you doing, Ciel?" Your father says, talking first to you and then to Ciel.

"I'm fine, Mr. (L/N). How are you doing?" Ciel says, shaking your father's hand.

"Oh, please, Ciel. You make my girl this happy, feel free to call me Charles." Your father states, your eyes widening.

"Mother? Do you have anything to say to Ciel?" You ask pointedly, your arm hooked through Ciel's.

"Hello, Ciel. How's your mother?" She says, knowing far well that his parents had passed away awhile ago.

"Mother, stop it. You know far well that his parents have passed away." You say through clenched teeth, taking Ciel by the hand.

* * *

You found yourself in Ciel's study, sitting right beside him behind the desk.

"I still don't see why you couldn't have married Alois Trancy." Your mother tells you.

"Mother, for the last time, I'm married to Ciel because I love him." You tell her, your voice firm.

"I understand that, but why are you actually married to Ciel?" Your mother asks, hands on her hips.

"Oh, I don't know..." You start sarcastically.

"(Y/N), don't..." Ciel warns, completely ignored.

"...maybe because I'm pregnant with his kids...all three of them!" You exclaim, starting to cry.

"Oh my gosh that's wonderful! I'm going to be a grandfather!" Your father exclaims, jumping up.

"You want to have a son or daughter with only one eye?!" Your mother screams, outraged.

"Mother!" You exclaim, tears in your eyes.

"Ok, that's it! I've tried to tolerate you because you are the mother of the girl I fell in love with and I don't want to disappoint you even more than I apparently already have, but if anyone, even her mother, belittles her or makes her feel bad about herself or her current living situation, that is where I draw the line!" Ciel exclaims, jumping up from his chair and throwing his arms around you.

"That's what I wanted to hear the whole time." Your mother tells him.

* * *

"If that's all you wanted, why at least not tell me that?!" You exclaim, your arms wrapped securely around Ciel.

"(Y/N), if I told you that, then you'd tell Ciel and where would the fun in that be?" Your mother asks, a faint smirk crossing your features.

"You see? This is the exact reason I'm happy we're getting a divorce, Abigail!" Your father exclaims, jumping out of his chair.

"Divorce? Since when are you going to get a divorce?" You ask, your eyes wide as you watch your father.

"Oh, since a few months ago. That was actually the whole reason we couldn't come to your wedding, along with a business arrangement taking place, of course." Your mother explains breezily, waving a hand as if to dismiss the thought completely.

"When were you actually planning on telling me this?" You demand, arms crossed over your chest.

"We weren't entirely sure." Your father says somewhat apologetically.

"We didn't want to tell you while you were at the wedding, then you went on your honeymoon and Ciel was hurt, we didn't want to worry you." Your mother states, placing a hand on your arm.

"I'm plenty worried now! I wasn't worried before, but I am now! I'm your only daughter and you didn't tell me until you felt you had to?!" You exclaim, shaking your head before storming out the door, letting it slam shut behind you.

* * *

A few minutes later, your parents and Ciel walked through the study door, your parents not noticing that you were sitting on the staircase.

"I think we're going to be departing a little early." Your mother tells Ciel with a faint smile.

"Why ever would you do that?" Ciel asks with a concerned look on his face.

"We think that (Y/N) has had enough stress for one day, don't you? In my opinion, what she really needs right now is your support, not ours." Your father states, smiling somewhat as he notices you walking down the stairs.

"I'm really sorry to see you guys go. Please come back and visit soon." You say, tears in your eyes as you watch them.

"Of course we will, darling." Your mother says, wrapping her arms around first yourself and then Ciel.

"Absolutely." Your father assured you, grabbing both yourself and Ciel into a hug.

* * *

They had out the door and to the carriage.

Yourself and Ciel walk out and wave as the carriage pulls away.

As soon as the carriage is out of sight, Ciel grabs you by the hands and walks you back into the house.

"That wasn't too terrible, was it?" Ciel asks with a light smile on his face.

"Of course not. At least I had you with me, or else I probably would've exploded." You reply, shaking your head before smiling at him.

"I'm your husband, its kind of my job. Though I must admit its your job to make sure I don't lose my head, hm?" Ciel reminds you.

"Normally yes, but I do have my moments, you realize." You say with a grin, standing on your tiptoes and giving his lips a light kiss.

And with that kiss, ended the unwelcomed visitors.


	11. Fighting, Injuries And Baby Discussions

You sit with Ciel later into the evening, having been worn out from constant complaints about you not being "suitable" enough for Ciel.

"(Y/N), you see your ring on your finger, correct?" Ciel asks with a light sigh to let you know he isn't upset with you, and that he knows what you're thinking.

"Yes." You whisper out, your gaze locking with his own.

"That ring proves my love and loyalty toward you. I don't give that much to just anyone, which should prove to you how special to me you actually are." Ciel explains, kissing the top of your hand, right below the wedding ring.

"I'm aware Ciel." You state calmly, wincing when a butter knife flies past your head.

* * *

"Sebastian! You fool! You could have hit (Y/N)!" Ciel exclaims, standing up and almost knocking the table over.

"My apologies, Master, Mistress. I wish to not let harm come to either one of you." Sebastian tells you both, bowing.

"Just do be more careful, Sebastian." Ciel says, waving a hand to let the butler know that he is dismissed.

Sebastian bows before quickly backing away.

"Are you hurt in any way?" Ciel asks, his full attention back on you.

"No, I'm fine. I believe that its not Sebastian's fault, though, Ciel. You know as well as I do that he only acts this way if a threat is hanging above either or both of our heads." You reply, standing up as he does.

Ciel's arms are automatically wrapped around your torso, his lips on your own.

* * *

You pull back after a few minutes, shocked at what he just did.

Its not that Ciel shocks you when he kisses you, its just that he kissed you so...nonchalantly in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so irresistible." Ciel apologizes, his hands in your own.

You giggled, wrapping your arms back around him.

You felt a tug on your shoulder, causing you to wince in pain.

Alois Trancy stands there, a hideous smirk on his face as he looks at you.

"Let go of me." You say, your voice firm as if you forgot Ciel was near you.

"I don't think I will." Alois tells you plainly, his grip tightening so much that it makes you yelp in pain.

* * *

Ciel is at your side in an instant, gently tugging to get Alois off of you.

"Fine then. If you won't leave her alone, then I have no choice. (Y/N), go find Sebastian." Ciel says, first to Alois and then to you.

"Ciel..." You start, gripping his hands as his gaze locks on your own.

"Listen to me. I told you I would make sure you were safe, and safe is what you will be. Now, go find Sebastian, please. If anyone can keep you safe better than me, it would be him. Please go." Ciel tells you, taking your hands and giving your mouth a light kiss.

You latch onto him, tears in your eyes as your arms wrap completely around him.

"Ciel, just, please...promise me you won't let yourself get hurt...please." You say, the tears falling.

"I promise. Now go." Ciel tells you, kissing the top of your head before getting you away from him.

* * *

You run through the party, tripping over your dress as you run.

"Sebastian!" You exclaim, tears in your eyes as you sit on the ground.

"Yes, Young Mistress?" His voice asks, and in an instant Sebastian is in front of you.

"Its Ciel! He's going up against Trancy and I really think he'll do something he's going to regret. Ciel told me to find you because you could keep me safe." You explain, tears falling freely down.

"Young Mistress. I'm sure the Young Master has a plan for all of this, and he's right that I can help you, but...right now you're injured, and you shouldn't be worrying about the Young Master like this. I will make sure he knows that you are safe and injured." Sebastian tells you, picking you up bridal style as he has done to Ciel many times before.

Your gaze goes foggy as Sebastian runs through the crowd, the sounds, smells, feelings...everything, fading away.

* * *

Your eyes open sometime later, and the first thing you see is Sebastian.

"Where's...?" You start to ask, stopping mid-question when Sebastian gestures toward the side of the bed.

"Ciel...?" You ask quietly, lightly touching his cheek with your hand.

"(Y/N)...? You're alright! Don't ever scare me like that again! I already lost my parents, (Y/N), and I can't afford to lose you too!" Ciel tells you, tears in his eyes as he wraps his arms around you.

"Ciel..." You say softly, your eyes wide when the door opens.

"Ah, you're awake." A man who seems to be a doctor says with a light smile.

"Wait, what about...?" You ask, your eyes widening when you realize that you have three children inside of you.

* * *

"Lady Phantomhive, there is no need to worry. All of you are alright. The triplets and yourself." The doctor answers before you can even finish the question.

"Ok, that's good. I'm not panicking as much now." You say, a deep breath escaping your lips.

"You're right on time as well. Your babies should be coming any minute or day now." The doctor tells you with a smile, a smile forming on your lips as you grab onto Ciel.

"Do you mind...not leaving doctor? I have a feeling they are going to be coming any minute with all of the stress." You say, resting your back against Ciel's chest.

"Of course. You're husband figured this might happen, so everything is all set up. It just depends on when your babies are ready. By the way, do you know the genders, or wish to know them?" The doctor tells you.

"We've discussed waiting because we don't want to be led on with people saying we were having more girls than boys and end up having more boys than girls." Ciel explains, his arms around you.

And so ends fighting, injuries, and baby discussions.


	12. A Question, Pain, and Ciel's Admittance

_**A/N: We all know that Ciel Phantomhive doesn't show any emotion very well. Will he be able to show his own wife (You) that he actually does love her and that he loves their marriage? Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

You were sitting in the chair across from Ciel, barely eating any of your food.

"(Y/N), is there something troubling you?" Ciel asks, one hand gently touching your own.

"Well, Ciel, do you really care about about me or our marriage?" You ask, your eyes dropped to the table.

Everyone around Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny gasped as Ciel almost dropped his teacup, prompting a light smile to appear on Sebastian's face.

"Well?" You ask, your gaze still glued to the tabletop.

* * *

You felt your chin being lifted slightly, knowing at once who it was.

Ciel's gaze was right on your own, prompting a faint blush to appear on your cheeks.

"Of course I care about you along with our marriage. All you've ever heard me say is how much I want to keep you safe, correct?" Ciel states, a slight nod on your own accord.

"Then why have you been so...distant...lately? Its not because of...?" You start to ask when you're interrupted by Ciel.

"Of course not! I told you we don't need to speak of her or say her name again! You are the one I fell in love with, not her!" Ciel interrupts, giving your mouth a light peck.

A blush coats your cheeks, Sebastian giving a mere chuckle before walking off.

* * *

You stood outside Ciel's study sometime later.

You could faintly hear the voices of both Ciel and Sebastian coming through the door.

"Why Young Master, I never thought that you would actually say that, yet along that it would be true." Sebastian's voice says through the door.

"I've told you before Sebastian that I truly care about (Y/N) and that in any way possible I want to keep her safe." Ciel's voice replies.

As Ciel was about to say something else, Mey-Rin plowed into your back, the tea she was carrying spilling on you and causing you to fall to the floor.

The door opened behind you, hitting you in the head.

"My deepest apologies, Madam." Sebastian states, bowing slightly.

* * *

Ciel stood before you, his one blue eye giving you a worried look.

"Are you alright?" He asks, taking your hand to help you off of the floor.

"I'm fine..." You start, still a little shaken.

"I'm so sorry, Miss!" Mey-Rin says, causing you to remember that she is indeed standing there.

"I'm fine, Mey-Rin, really. Go. I promise I'm fine." You say, a light smile gracing your lips as she bows quickly and walks off.

"You're soaked! Come (Y/N), I'll take you upstairs so you can change." Ciel states, taking your hand and leading you up the stairs and to the bedroom.

* * *

The door shuts behind you, Ciel standing in the corner smiling as you automatically walk over to the closet.

You open the closet doors, pulling out a royal purple sheath that was surprisingly for everyday wear.

You slipped it on, along with your shoes, a smile on your face as you walk over to Ciel.

He smiles at you before taking your hand, about to say something once again when a _CRASH! _is heard from downstairs.

Both yourself and Ciel share a look before running out into the hall, two sets of heels clacking on the floor.

You run down the stairs behind Ciel, slipping on the dress and falling backwards, toward the railing.

Ciel, seeming to notice this even though he was a ways a head of you, thrust himself between your head and the railing.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ciel asks, shifting slightly.

You nod somewhat, sitting up so he can as well.

"Master!" The voices of the idiots as he calls them (and Sebastian) are sounded throughout the Manor.

"Are you alright, Master?" Sebastian asks, kneeling before Ciel and therefore looking right into your eyes.

"I'm fine, Sebastian." Ciel replies, standing up and holding out a hand to you.

You take his hand, standing up and following him down the rest of the stairs.

You put a hand to your head, and once you do, you realize that some blood has come onto your hand.

"I guess you did hit your head after all." Ciel tells you, though it seemed like he was mumbling it to you.

"Its just a little cut, Ciel, there's nothing to worry about." You say, taking placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"No, its not alright. Sebastian! Get down here and bring the bandages!" Ciel says, half to you and half to Sebastian.

Sebastian apparently heard Ciel's command, for he came running with the bandages.

Ciel sat you on the counter, causing you to blush when you realized that you were indeed on the counter.

"This may sting a little, Miss." Sebastian states apologetically, causing your eyes to widen.

You felt a pressure in your hand, prompting you to look down at it and then to the side.

Your wide eyes softened a little when you realize that he is indeed on the counter beside you.

Sebastian gently dabs at the cut with Peroxide before putting the bandage on the top of it.

* * *

"You must keep this covered with your bangs, Miss. We mustn't have the Phantomhive name tarnished because Lady Phantomhive has a cut on her head." Sebastian tells you.

"I understand. I was actually planning on hiding it anyway." You say in reply, jumping off of the counter and walking out of the room.

You made sure that you could still hear what was going on inside, sitting in a chair and bringing it closer to the door.

"Sebastian, whether she "tarnishes" the family name or not shouldn't matter! She's hurt and doubting me and I can't have that because I l-lo-..." Ciel states, cutting off suddenly.

"Oh! Come on master, don't let one word deceive you! Its only four letters long, normally used to express a certain feeling toward a life companion." Sebastian states teasingly.

"I love her alright! I love (Y/N) so much and I can't have her taken away from me!" Ciel exclaims finally, clearing his throat from embarrassment.

And so ends a question, pain, and Ciel's admittance.


	13. Glad To Say You Know Him Better

_**A/N: I had a plan for this, but then I decided to somewhat make it like my DTK X Reader Random Stories. Sorry if it gets a little confusing. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know in either PM or in a review! Read and review, but please don't hate!**_

* * *

Ciel knew you better than anyone. He always had and it was just a mere fact.

You couldn't stop thinking about the young Earl, watching him from your bedroom window as he sat in the garden alone.

A knock on the door interrupted your thoughts and you replied with a light "come in".

"Young Mistress, the Young Master wishes ever so much that you would meet him in the garden." Sebastian states, stepping into the room.

The demon butler's crimson eyes traveled down the frame of your body, which was nestled in an ocean blue dress, in approval.

"The Young Master will be thoroughly pleased as usual once he sees you, Miss." Sebastian tells you with a smirk as you walk out the door with him.

* * *

You walked out the door and to the garden, right to the table where your husband was seated.

Ciel stood up suddenly once he noticed you in front of him, pulling out the chair closest to his right, for he knew you wanted to be able to watch the door in case something happened.

You smiled at him before sinking down into the chair, blushing somewhat when his hand automatically finds its way to your own and tracing the pattern on your wedding ring with his thumb.

"You look lovely." Ciel whispers, for Sebastian is _still standing there_.

You blush at the compliment, a faint chuckle escaping past the Young Earl's lips.

"Sebastian, don't you have other business to take care of? (Y/N) and I will be fine here alone." Ciel tells the butler, and you realized that it wasn't a suggestion, it was a direct order.

"As you wish, my Lord." Sebastian replies before backing away and heading to the front door of the Mansion.

* * *

Ciel's eye remains on the door until it closes.

Once the door does close and Sebastian actually is inside the house, Ciel's gaze goes right to your own.

"I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been able to see you at all today until now." Ciel says apologetically, his hand never once leaving your own.

"Its perfectly fine, Ciel. I understand that you are very busy." You reply, using your bangs to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'll be going on a trip soon, (Y/N)." Ciel tells you gently, his gaze trained on the table cloth.

"I'm aware, Ciel." You say, almost in-audibly.

"...with me." That's what you heard from Ciel's mouth, though you knew that couldn't be right.

"I'm sorry, would you mind terribly repeating that? I only caught the last two words." You say apologetically.

"Of course. I said that I'd like you to come with me on this trip instead of staying here by yourself." Ciel replies with a soft smile.

"Are you sure, Ciel?" You ask, your eyes wide as you look at him.

"Of course. We did just say we don't get to see each other enough. If you come on this trip with me, then I'll get to see you every day and every night." Ciel tells you with an actual grin.

* * *

As much as Ciel knew you, you were happy to say that you knew him better than anyone as well, Sebastian included.

This means that you knew that he was more excited than he was letting on.

"Will it make you happy?" You mumble, a faint blush on your face and your gaze on the tabletop.

"What was that?" Ciel asks politely, taking your hand into his own.

"I asked if it would make you happy." You reply a bit louder.

"I believe it would. I would be ecstatic if you came along with me." Ciel tells you with a smile.

"Then I'd be happy to go with you." You reply, giving his mouth a light kiss.

"Perfect. I'll have Sebastian bring some clothes to the carriage for you." Ciel replies, bringing you in for a longer kiss.

* * *

You blush when the demon butler clears his throat, therefore prompting both Ciel and yourself to break the kiss.

"All of the belongings that the Young Mistress may need are already in the carriage, Young Master." Sebastian tells Ciel, causing Ciel to smirk.

"Sebastian, did you know she would be coming along?" Ciel asks the butler teasingly.

"Well, she did mention something of the sorts this morning, I believe, due to slight prompting." Sebastian answers with a smirk of his own.

You blush with a light grin, causing Ciel's smirk to widen into an actual smile.

"When do we leave?" You ask your husband, who just nods to Sebastian in response.

"We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning, Lady. Which is why I strongly suggest the two of you going to sleep soon, for the sun is setting and you'll be in the carriage the next time you see it." Sebastian explains with a chuckle, yourself and Ciel immediately complying to his wishes.

* * *

You undressed before bed under the careful eyes of Ciel, who was smiling and just wouldn't stop.

Once you were dressed in your nightgown, you sat beside him on the bed.

He was already dressed in his nightclothes, and Sebastian already had clothes for both of you laid out on the table in the corner of the room.

You laid down beside Ciel, his arms immediately wrapping around you.

"Get as much sleep as you can. If you still feel tired after eating and getting dressed tomorrow, I can make sure to carry you." Ciel whispers, causing you smile and snuggle into him.

He chuckles at you before his eyes slip shut somewhat.

"Goodnight, Ciel. I love you." You whisper into his chest.

Right before your eyes closed, you heard Ciel mumble something back to you.

Yes, you knew Ciel better than anyone, and it made you ecstatic that you did.


	14. Journey and Love During Arrival

You sit up in bed at about 3:30 in the morning.

Ciel is sitting up beside you, in...bright yellow?

You cover your eyes as you watch him, not noticing his small smile.

"You need to get up, (Y/N). We're leaving soon." Ciel whispers in your ear before kissing your cheek.

You stand up slowly and pull the dress on. You were so stupid you forgot to take the corset off last night.

"(Y/N)..." Ciel's voice breaks you through your thoughts.

You turn around to face him only to have his lips smashed onto your own.

* * *

It took you about twenty-three (23) minutes to get downstairs fully-dressed.

Let's just say Ciel decided to have a little fun before-hand.

"Master, Mistress, your breakfast is getting cold." Sebastian calls from the kitchen.

You take Ciel by the hand as you walk through the door and to the kitchen.

You go to sit in your own chair in the dining room, but Ciel pulls you into his lap instead, bringing your food near him.

A blush settles onto your (s/c) cheeks, causing Ciel to chuckle once again as you ate.

* * *

Before you knew it, you were in the carriage.

You were wearing a yellow dress with matching bonnet, also happening to match Ciel's coat.

You shivered slightly in the early-morning air, Sebastian's smile widening as Ciel places his coat around your shoulders.

You look at him questioningly as a blush filled his cheeks. This was, by far, somewhat the most affectionate he had ever been.

"I can't have the love of my life getting sick now can I?" Ciel mumbles, causing you to smile and snuggle against him.

You look up at Ciel, blinking your (e/c) eyes somewhat innocently as you watched him.

"What?" Ciel asks, the carriage jerking into a sudden stop.

Sebastian immediately becomes alert, going up to the roof to see what the trouble actually is.

* * *

"Ciel?" You ask worriedly, gripping onto his white shirt in an attempt to find comfort.

"Its alright. Stay still, you're safe." Ciel replies, his voice hushed as he comforts you.

The carriage starts again, though you realize that Sebastian is the one who is now driving.

Basically before you could blink, snow is starting to fall and the carriage has stopped at his winter house.

Ciel steps out of the carriage, taking your hand to help you out as well.

You give him a smile, the coat still around your shoulders as you walk inside.

"I do hope everything is to your liking, Young Mistress, since this is your first time visiting our Winter Home, as we call it." Sebastian says with a light chuckle.

"I'm sure I will." You reply with a smile as Sebastian opens the door.

* * *

You walk through the door, startled and causing Ciel to plow into your back.

"Is something wrong?" Ciel asks gently, taking your hand.

"Nothing's wrong. Its just...Ciel, why is my picture hanging on the wall?" You say with a small smile.

Ciel blushes, avoiding your knowing look, so you turn to Sebastian.

"Say anything and I swear...!" Ciel warns the butler with a fierce glare.

"You aren't the only one he follows the orders for, Ciel." You tell your husband, gesturing to Sebastian again.

"Let's just put it simply and I'll tell you that the Young Master fancied you for quite awhile now." Sebastian replies.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaims, causing you to giggle.

"That's alright, Ciel. You know, we have a picture of you at my parents' house...very similar to this one. Besides, I think its sweet." You say with a light grin before kissing his cheek.

* * *

You sat down in the sitting room, watching out the window as Sebastian lit a fire.

Ciel came down the stairs, sitting beside you on the couch.

You both sat in silence as the fire was lit, you couldn't help but keep your gaze on the flames.

"Ah. The awkward silence. Usually doesn't happen between husband and wife, now does it?" Sebastian says teasingly once the fire was laid.

"We might have an easier time talking if you weren't breathing down our necks, Sebastian." Ciel states plainly, wrapping an arm around your waist.

"Of course. If you need me, either one of you, don't hesitate to call." Sebastian remarks, walking into the other room.

"Ciel, why did you ask Sebastian to leave the room?" You ask, tilting your head somewhat.

"I did tell you that the reason why I wanted you on this trip with me is because I wanted to spend alone time with you, did I not?" Ciel asks, pulling you into his lap again.

"Oh..." You reply with a blush, a high-pitched squeak leaving your mouth when Ciel gives your lips a light kiss.

* * *

There's a knock on the door, Ciel standing up and you jumping up right after him.

Sebastian ran through the room, opening the door before Ciel and yourself were halfway to it.

"What's going on, Sebastian?" Ciel asks, raising an eyebrow at the butler.

"It is my job to keep both of you safe and if you open the door and someone is there who wishes to hurt either of you..." Sebastian starts.

You grab Ciel by the arm as Sebastian opens the door, but there's no one there.

"Alright then. Um, Sebastian. Do you mind?" Ciel says, tilting his head somewhat.

"Of course. If you need anything else, just let me know." Sebastian says, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

You stood up suddenly, walking to the window, your eyes trained on the moon.

"Ciel, look at this. Its beautiful." You say, a small smile on your face while Ciel walks over to you.

He walks over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist with a small smile.

"You're right. The moon is beautiful, but you are definitely the best view I have ever seen." Ciel whispers, kissing your cheek.

You went over and sat back down on the couch, falling asleep as Ciel puts a blanket around you and lays down beside you as well.

And so ended the journey, and love during arrival.


	15. Ciel's Surprise

_**A/N: Ciel is 19 in this, he has never been and will never be a demon,until maybe later. I decided to make it so you're turning 18. Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

It was a few weeks after you went to the "Winter Wonderland" as you preferred to call it.

It was your birthday, and you weren't even sure if Ciel knew or not.

You stood up, wearing a long, silk, blue nightgown and walking downstairs.

"Hello Miss (Y/N). Happy Birthday. And if the Young Master asks, I never said anything of the sorts." Sebastian greeted you, lowering his voice during the long sentence.

"Of course Sebastian. Thank you so much. Speaking of Ciel..." You state, giving the butler a pointed look.

"Ah, yes. He's in his study I believe." Sebastian states, winking at you before walking off.

You smiled in return before walking to said study.

* * *

You walked into the room, remembering that Ciel told you not to knock anymore.

"Ciel?" You ask, noticing his chair turned toward the window.

The chair faces you, Ciel's eye widening and a smile gracing his features.

"There you are! Happy Birthday!" Ciel exclaims, wrapping his arms around you.

You giggle at him as Ciel dips you downwards and gives your lips a light kiss.

You blushed when he placed you back onto your feet, dizzy from being downwards all that time.

"You look beautiful. Even though you are in a nightgown. I know that you aren't comfortable with crowds, but I want to celebrate your first birthday as my wife and I want everyone else to celebrate it, too." Ciel tells you, holding onto your hands.

"Are you positive you want to do that Ciel? You've done so much for me already." You say, batting your eyelashes.

"Of course I want to. I must make sure that you are properly celebrated." Ciel tells you with affection laced in his voice.

* * *

It was a few hours later, about five minutes before that same party was supposed to happen, but you had a slight problem.

"Guys, I don't know what to do! I don't want to disappoint Ciel, I really don't, but I'm kind of scared to go out there...he can't even go out there with me because he's too busy with the other guests!" You tell mainly Mey-Rin, since she was the one who was listening.

"I have an idea, yes I do! Why not just have the Young Master walk down with you and have Sebastian introduce you!" Mey-Rin exclaims, practically bouncing.

"I don't know..." You start, only to be cut off by the love of your life.

"...that's a great idea, Mey-Rin." Ciel announces, coming toward you and wrapping his arms around you.

"Ciel? Don't you have to be downstairs?" You ask, your (e/c) eyes wide.

"I simply told Sebastian that if anyone asks, tell them something more important came up and I would see them all later." Ciel assures you with a light smile.

That was when you noticed something different about Ciel.

Much like at his Aunt's funeral, Ciel's blue hair was slicked back off his face. _**A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I just love that picture of Ciel. ;)**_

You couldn't help but smile as music started to filter into the room from downstairs.

"Are you coming, (Y/N)?" Ciel asks with a light grin as he takes your hand.

You smile and nod happily as you retreat to the staircase.

* * *

"May I now present Lord Phantomhive and the birthday girl Lady Phantomhive!" Sebastian's voice rang out as you descended the staircase with Ciel.

You walked down the stairs with Ciel, stopping when familiar ice-blue eyes caught your attention.

Your grip tightened on Ciel's arm accidentally, his blue eye locked on your own (e/c) ones.

You tried to back away from him due to embarrassment, only to bump into the table behind you.

The table fell over, your own form going with it until Ciel's arms wrapped around your waist.

You felt yourself wrapped in Ciel's embrace, falling to the ground with Ciel still wrapped around you.

"(Y/N)..." Ciel started, noticing the tears in your normally bright (e/c) eyes.

"I'm fine, Ciel..." You start, trying to smile through your tears.

"Mistress (Y/N)!" Sebastian calls, running closer to the two of you.

"Alois Trancy!" Ciel yells in either anger or surprise, you couldn't really tell.

* * *

"Why, Ciel Phantomhive, have you let your wife cry? That's no way to treat a woman you know." Alois tells Ciel in a joking manner, taking your chin in his hands.

"Let go of her Trancy!" Ciel exclaims, grabbing onto you, pulling you closer to him and therefore getting you out of the arch-enemy's grasp.

You found yourself in Ciel's arms, both of you standing up and staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asks, grabbing onto your hands with his own.

"I think..." You wince in pain when a sharp jab is against your shoulder.

"Sebastian! We need the first aid kit again!" Ciel exclaims, grabbing onto you as you started to fall.

"Coming, Master...here, Lady (Y/N). Allow me." Sebastian says, cleaning up the wound of yours.

You sit there with a light pout on your face until Ciel's hand strokes your cheek lightly with your thumb.

* * *

You stood up, facing Alois, who was _still standing there. _a fake grin on your face as you walked over to him.

"(Y/N)..." Ciel starts, coming toward you slightly until he was stopped by Sebastian.

"I'm sorry Young Master, but I advise you not to trouble the Young Mistress right now." Sebastian tells you.

"But, Sebastian...?" Ciel starts, his one eye wide as he looked at his brother.

While Ciel was distracted, you socked Alois in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards and to the floor.

"That's what you've deserved for a long time..." You whisper in the blonde's ear before skipping yes, _skipping _over to Ciel.

* * *

Yes, I know what you are thinking. You thought that "Ciel's Surprise" was a surprise for you, but really, it was your surprise for Ciel.


	16. Sweet Yet Intoxicating Piano Medley

Soft, sweet, piano music flows throughout the Phantomhive Manor, as the Young Master Ciel Phantomhive's wife, (Y/N) Phantomhive, plays.

"Sebastian, where is that music coming from?" Ciel asks from his study, though he is not annoyed, he's somewhat...intrigued.

"I believe the Young Mistress is trying to reveal one of her many talents to you, Young Master." The demon butler replies somewhat quietly.

"You mean, that song is...(Y/N)?" Ciel asks, his one blue eye widening.

"I believe so, Young Master, but why don't you find out for yourself?" Sebastian asks with a smirk.

* * *

You were playing the piano, hoping to attract Ciel's attention.

You had everyone in the room, all of the people he worked with, including the Queen herself, in tears.

You could feel Ciel's presence near by, so gradually your music started to get a little louder, yourself mumbling the words to the song you played.

A hand was on your shoulder, and you turned slightly, your (e/c) eyes meeting his own blue one.

The song stopped, a smile gracing your features as you watched Ciel's face.

His eye softened, a light smile gracing his own features as he took your hand.

* * *

It was sometime later, almost evening, when Ciel spoke to you again.

Though you didn't mind, his business partners were there for a reason, after all.

"How did I not know you could play so beautifully?" Ciel inquires you, watching your form through the mirror near the door.

"You never asked. You never asked much about me." You state simply in reply with a wave of your hand as dismissal.

"My point exactly." You heard him mumble, your gaze watching his own.

"What do you mean Ciel?" You ask quietly, standing up and walking over to him.

"What I mean, is that I want to know every little detail about your life. Or as much as you wish to tell me." Ciel tells you, taking your hands into his own.

* * *

"You already know about my parents. What else is there that you wish to know?" You say, wrapping your arms gently around him.

"Where exactly did you grow up? I don't remember...I wish I did, but I somehow don't." Ciel states, a faint smirk gracing his lips.

You used to live in the old Phantomhive Manor with Ciel and his parents, along with your parents as well.

Once it had burned down, you moved with your parents...without telling Ciel where exactly it was you would be moving to.

"We lived next door to Alois Trancy. I hated that. I wished I was nearer to you than him." You reply, your head resting on Ciel's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about that now, because I will always be by your side as long as you'll have me." Ciel replies, kissing your cheek.

* * *

"I can't help myself anymore." You say, grabbing onto him and bringing your lips to his.

The door opens, your head quickly going into the crook of his neck.

"What is it that you wanted again Sebastian?" Ciel asks, his grip tightening against you.

"My Lord, I apologize, but there appears to be a young man at the door who claims to know the Young Mistress. Should I send him away for you?" Sebastian says.

"I know who that is..." You say quietly, your head still resting on Ciel's shoulder.

"You heard her as well as I did, Sebastian. She knows who he is, so send him in." Ciel speaks, causing you to smile somewhat.

* * *

What seemed to be minutes later, the door opened again, a young man who seemed to look older staring at you.

"Lady (Y/N)..." The elder said somewhat, bowing down to you.

"T-Trevor? You're here? What are you doing here?" You ask, jumping up and running to him.

"What do you think I'm doing here? You have been my best friend before my Young Mistress." Trevor replies, wrapping his arms around you in a hug.

"Oh! Ciel, this is Trevor. My own personal...butler." You say, your eyes watering somewhat.

"You are a demon, am I correct?" Sebastian asks, causing Trevor to nod slowly.

"Yes, but neither of you need to worry, for I won't take her away from either one of you, I just wish to give her more protection, alongside Sebastian if you'll have me, Lord Phantomhive." Trevor explains, bowing to Ciel.

"Please. You are a dear friend of my wife's, you'll be working in this house, and you'll be a part of this family, so please feel free to call me Ciel." Ciel replies, standing up somewhat and walking over to him.

* * *

You have tears in your eyes before you throw yourself into Ciel's arms.

"What exactly is your story with (Y/N)?" Ciel asks, tightening his grip on you.

"Well, as you know, her parents didn't really pay any attention to her and practically left her on the streets, so she made a contract with me. And when I found out that she found someone she actually loved and loved her back, I needed to see it for myself, which is why I'm here, plus as I said before, to make her happy." Trevor says with a light grin.

You go to sit beside Ciel, letting out a squeak when you find yourself in his lap.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Shouldn't we show him what he's getting into when he works here?" Ciel cooes, causing a blush to appear on your cheeks.

Ciel winks at Trevor as you bury your head in his neck, causing Ciel to chuckle.

Your head pops up, and you peck Ciel on the lips before quickly putting your head back in his neck again.

"Wow. I've never seen her act this way before." Trevor says to Ciel, admiration laced in his voice and a smirk on his face.

And so ends a sweet yet intoxicating piano medley, and the past returns.


	17. Somewhat Random Love

You couldn't help but fall in love with Ciel himself.

"Ciel, my darling, what exactly are you thinking of?" You ask, taking his hand and tracing his wedding ring with your thumb.

"That's simple, love. You. That's what I'm thinking of. Everything about you." Ciel replies, smiling as you sit in his lap.

"Really? I'm what you've been thinking about?" You ask, your (e/c) eyes wide.

"Yes. I did just say that, didn't I?" Ciel asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"O-oh! That's right...I sort of...forgot." You mumble, wrapping your arms around Ciel.

He stands up without warning, causing you to cling to him and squeak, which caused a chuckle to escape his lips.

* * *

You found yourself in his lap still, but you were in his office this time.

"I thought you didn't have any work to do." You inquire your husband, who only gives you a mischievous smile.

His lips find their way to yours, and you immediately respond, grabbing onto his button-up shirt in your haste.

You could tell he was smirking against your lips, though the kiss never broke until the door opened unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Young Master, but it is 12:00 and it is time for your tea." Sebastian explains, pushing the cart into the room.

The demon butler gives you both a knowing smirk. A blush coats your cheeks as you cling to Ciel, causing your husband to glare at the butler.

Sebastian chuckles, walking out of the room with the cart after leaving you both something to eat and drink.

* * *

"Sebastian just loves to make me uncomfortable, doesn't he?" You groaned in your husband's shoulder.

"I don't believe he does it intentionally. He just does it with me, and you're my wife, so he'd do the same thing." Ciel responds with a sigh, kissing the top of your head.

"C-Ciel?" You ask, your voice choked when the lights went out.

"What is it, love?" Your love asks from across the room.

You run up to him and throw your arms around him.

"C-Ciel? I'm scared..." You whine, shaking slightly.

"Shh...its alright my love, you're safe." Ciel replies, rubbing soothing circles into your back to keep you calm.

"How are you so calm about this?" You ask, staring up at him somewhat.

"I have to be calm around you, especially because of this." He says, a small smile on his face as he poked your nose playfully.

* * *

The light turned on, causing you to grip onto Ciel until your eyes adjusted.

Once they did, you looked up at Ciel, a faint blush coating your cheeks when he actually smiled at you.

Ciel grabs onto your hands, a small smile on your face as you lean up to kiss him.

You felt yourself falling backwards, then you realized that Ciel's hands were behind your back with a small smile on his face.

He smirks at you, leaning down and melting his lips against your own with a light smile on his face.

You grab onto the back of his neck, your lips locked firmly with his, well, until you hear a flash at the window.

* * *

"(Y/N), sweetheart, please get away from the window." Ciel tells you in a loving voice.

You take him by the hand, walking over to him and wrapped your arms around you.

"Sebastian, get them out of here, now!" Ciel screams, petting your hair to keep you calm.

"Who, Young Master?" Sebastian asks as he comes through the room.

"All of those reports out there! I don't want them anywhere near (Y/N). I don't care about me, but I care more about (Y/N)." He replies as his grip tightens around your waist.

"Ciel, you really are overprotective over me aren't you?" You ask, your bright (e/c) eyes shining with love and admiration in your eyes as you looked up at him.

"Of course. I love you so much and I want to make sure that you are safe and protected at all times." Ciel replies, a small smile on his face as he pulls you close to him.

You smile, wrapping your arms around him and leaning your head against him.

"I'll keep her distracted. You do whatever it takes for them to get out of here." Ciel whispers to Sebastian, making sure you can't hear him.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replies with a whisper before walking out the door.

* * *

Your arms are still wrapped around Ciel's when you hear a voice from outside.

You spun around, Ciel grabbing you, spinning you to him and giving you a long kiss.

You wrapped your arms around Ciel, kissing him repeatedly without turning around.

"I love you so much, Ciel, you have no idea." You say, a small smile on your face.

"I love you as well, (Y/N)." Ciel says, giving your neck repeated kisses.

"You love me? You really love me?" You ask, your eyes widening and tears forming in your eyes.

"Of course I love you, (Y/N). I think I told you that just this morning if I recall, but I swear on my grave that its true." He says, taking your hands in his own and practically on his knees.

You couldn't help but giggle as you grabbed Ciel onto his feet and kissing his lips.

* * *

You walked out of the study, waiting for the sound of his shoes clacking behind you.

Ciel's arms wrapped around you, and you fell forward, almost hitting the floor.

"You know, sweetheart. You are definitely not good at being stealthy." You say, tilting your head.

"Oh, I know. That's the reason why I wondered why you married me in the first place." Ciel replies, kissing your cheek.

"Simple. I married you because I fell in love with you since I first met you." You answer, placing his hands on top of your own.

"Good thing, too. 'Cause I am never letting you go." He tells you, taking his hand with a small smile on his face.

"Never letting me go? I like the sound of that." You say, leaning your head back so its resting in the crook of your neck.

That is the end of somewhat random love.


	18. Valentine's Day

_**A/N: We all know that Ciel cannot stand Valentine's Day. But maybe you, as his beloved wife, will be able to change his mind? Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

You sat at the dining table, pen in your mouth and trying to come up with something for Ciel.

"You know, Young Mistress, if your not careful, that pen will explode in your mouth and the Young Master would be very upset if you died. It would give him another holiday to hate." Sebastian murmurs from the other side of the table.

"But Sebastian, he already hates Valentine's Day!" You remind him, raising a (h/c) brow at the demon butler.

"That's what you think, Young Mistress." He says with a small smirk.

"What do you mean, Sebastian?" You ask, tilting your (h/c) head.

"Well, between you and me, the Young Master used to hate this holiday before he fell in love and married you." Sebastian whispers in your ear.

You blushed somewhat, your eyes on the lap with a small smile on your face as you looked down at your nightgown.

* * *

You found yourself in your bedroom somewhat later, wearing a brilliant ocean blue dress that matched Ciel's suit, you would later find out.

You walked down the stairs, tripping over your own two feet and into the arms of Ciel as you walked down the stairs, for you just so happened to realize what holiday this actually was.

"Are you alright, love? You seem more clumsy than usual today." Ciel says with a smirk on his face.

"Ciel, do you remember what today is? What the date is, I mean?" You ask, tilting your head and somewhat hoping he wouldn't remember.

"Well of course I do. Its Valentine's Day, and I am spending the whole day with you." Ciel says, as if he had told you this about a thousand times.

"Oh, right. What are we going to do today? With all of the excitement from the past few days, I've seemed to have forgotten." You say, a faint blush coating your cheeks.

"How does a boat ride sound?" Ciel asks, raising an eyebrow at you before taking your hand and leading you out to the carriage.

* * *

Both yourself and Ciel stood in front of the boat, but you were shivering somewhat.

"Don't worry, love. I'm going to be right beside you. Actually, here." Ciel says, stepping into the boat and holding out his arms to you.

You smiled a shaky smile, grabbing onto Ciel as he lifted you easily into the boat.

The boat started to sway a little, and you grabbed onto Ciel with all of your might before you felt yourself being lowered to the ground.

Once you were on the ground exactly, you opened your eyes to watch Ciel with a grin on your face.

You watched the water below, though you were still in Ciel's arms as he marveled at how child-like you could be at times, also seeing right through his facade.

"The water is so beautiful." You say, staring into Ciel's blue eyes.

"You are more beautiful than anyone else, the water as well." Ciel replies, kissing the tip of your nose.

* * *

You blush, taking his hand with a small smile on your face.

"Ciel, where exactly are we going?" You ask, tilting your head.

"That, my darling, is a surprise for you to find out when we get here." Ciel replies, taking your chin in his hand.

You couldn't help but smile and lean back in the boat, grabbing onto Ciel's hand and holding it close to your heart.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asks with a smirk, leaning against the bottom of the boat right next to you.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. You know, you've made me so happy these past few years." You say as if in thought, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I just hope you like what I have prepared since you know I'm not really good at this romance-type thing, even on Valentine's Day." Ciel replies, taking his hand in your own and lacing your fingers together.

"I know you, Ciel and I love you, you have no idea." You say, leaning forward and giving his lips a quick kiss.

* * *

"Young Master, Young Mistress, we've arrived." Sebastian says sometime later.

Ciel bolts upright, you following slowly behind.

"Now, I know you get scared of blindfolds, and there's a reason for it. I'm going to get out of the boat, help you out, and I need you to close your eyes, alright?" Ciel says, wrapping his arms around you.

"Ok." You whisper, nodding your head.

He steps out of the boat, grabbing you along with himself.

Your eyes immediately shut, but you tripped on the cracked sidewalk.

"Here." Ciel says, picking you up bridal style and walking again.

* * *

"Ok, open your eyes." Ciel says a few minutes later, smiling when your eyes immediately open and are staring into his own again.

He set you gently down, spinning you around and smiles when tears start pouring out of your eyes.

Fireworks go off, and flowers spell out "I love you, (Y/N)."

"Ciel, you did all this for me?" You ask, turning to him.

"Of course. This is our first Valentine's Day as a married couple, and I wanted to prove to you how much I care about you." Ciel says, wrapping his own arms back around you.

"This is probably a bit cliche, but, here." You say, handing him a blue rose and pinning it to his jacket.

You felt yourself being dropped backwards and Ciel's lips smashed against your own.

* * *

Your eyes opened when he put you back on your feet.

"You know, this is the best Valentine's Day I have ever had." Ciel says, wrapping his arms around you.

"Wait, you're actually happy on Valentine's Day, really?" You ask, your eyes wide.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He says, kissing your forehead.

"I don't know. Its just that you usually aren't happy on Valentine's Day. I love the fact that you're so happy." You say, giving him a kiss and ending your Valentine's Day.


	19. His Actions Prove His Love

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! I decided to continue with my Ciel X Reader stories. So, here it is...you being insecure about your relationship with said Earl Phantomhive. What will he say and/or do when he finds out? Read and review, but please don't hate!**_

* * *

It was later than usual for both yourself and Ciel to be awake, and you were both surprised when Sebastian allowed it.

The demon butler explained that he was going to let both yourself and Ciel get up at a later time as well since he had no other duties in the morning.

You were staring shamelessly at Ciel across the room as he laid a fire, which you didn't know that he knew how to do until now.

He turned around, walking over to you and taking your hand into his own, and you knew exactly what he was thinking as you leaned toward him for a kiss.

"You look beautiful every day...and this day is no exception." Ciel whispers in your ear, caressing your face with his right hand while his left hand held your own hand.

You blushed, still not used to Ciel's compliments toward you, which caused him to smirk as if he read your mind, which, being Ciel, he probably had.

* * *

You found yourself in his lap as always, though he was seated near the fire instead of sitting in his office chair.

"Are you warmer now? I know that you get cold easily." Ciel says, his voice oozing its usual caring.

"Oh! Yes, Ciel, I'm very much warm." You say with a blush on your face as his eyes smile down at you.

"That's good. Here. I'm aware that you absolutely love sweets, so, here." Ciel says, putting a small piece of cake in your mouth.

You smile before hearing a noise and clinging to Ciel as per usual.

"Don't you worry about anything, I'm here and you will be safe as long as I am with you." Ciel says, wrapping his arms tightly around you.

* * *

And of course as always, Will and Grell came bursting into the room.

"Are you two back to try and kill (Y/N) again?" Ciel asks, the bored tone showing through, though everyone knew that she was worried.

"Technically we're here for Bassy's little pet." Grell says, shrugging his shoulders.

"You'll have to get through me in order to get through Ciel. And besides, as you said he is Sebastian's Master along with my love, and neither one of us will allow you to take his life." You say, flipping open a pocket knife and guarding Ciel with it.

"How did you get that?" Ciel asks in astonishment.

You look over at him, smiling and taking his hand.

"Well when you lost so much blood the first time Sebastian fought for you, he made sure it was put on this knife, and when Alois Trancy could have killed me, Sebastian put my blood on the knife. My blood is in your body, Ciel. And your blood is in mine." You say, smiling at him with tears in your brilliant (e/c) eyes.

* * *

"You know, I don't mean to pry since it really isn't a Reaper's business to do so, but, pray tell. Do you make this young woman happy? She seems rather fond of you...almost as much as Sebastian does." Will states, pushing up his glasses.

"It is my job to keep the one I love happy, though I really can't answer that for her because she does have a mind of her own you know." Ciel answers with a smirk on his face.

"Well? Does he make you happy, Young Miss?" William asks, tilting his head.

"Why of course he does. He finds new ways to make me happy every day of my life." You says, tilting your head with a small smile on your face as you take his hand.

"And I will continue to make her happy as long as I live...which is partially the reason that I need to stay alive." Ciel says, his icy blue gaze cooling as he takes your hands in his own.

The floor cracks beneath you, Ciel's eye widening, though he reacts too late and you fall, Ciel grabbing onto your hand.

"Ciel!" You call, fear ridden in your voice and eyes.

"(Y/N)! Just hold on!" Ciel exclaims, his hand clutching your own tightly.

* * *

"I can't, Ciel! I...I...!" You say, your grip slipping from his own hand.

"Sebastian!" Ciel calls.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian says, appearing in front of you.

"You stay here in case you are needed!" Ciel exclaims, jumping into the hole himself.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replies, smiling down at the two of you.

"Ciel, are you crazy?! Neither one of us is going to get out of here now!" You say, shock laced in your voice.

"We will and you don't need to worry. I'll protect you. You just hold onto me, alright? Hold on tight and you'll be safe." Ciel says with a small smile on his face as he situates you on his back.

* * *

He climbs up and out of the hole, your arms wrapped tightly around him.

Once out of the hole, he pushes your bangs out of your eyes, shock in his own cerulean blue one.

"You've been crying. Whatever is the matter?" Ciel states, wiping away your tears.

Your eyes widen before you quickly turn away from him, his own arms held in your own.

"Oh, Ciel. Thank you so much...for caring for me...for loving me." You say, wrapping your arms around him and tears still flowing down your eyes.

"Of course I care for you and love you. You are the love of my life." He replies, his arms around you and a smile on both of your faces.

You had your doubts that he loved you, but now you absolutely knew.


	20. My Love For You Will Always Be Strong

You were standing outside of the Undertaker's shop, your eyes trained on the shop itself.

"Listen to me, (Y/N). The Undertaker demands a joke every time we visit, and I wish you to not show those gorgeous (e/c) eyes of yours." Ciel says, taking his hand as you started to walk toward the shop.

"But what about said joke?" You ask, your voice hushed at him.

"Not to worry, Young Mistress. I will take care of it. Young Master, just stay out here with the Young Mistress, if you would, to make sure she isn't frightened." Sebastian says with a smile before he walks toward inside.

"Why would I be frightened?" You ask Ciel after the door shuts behind Sebastian.

"With a man whose name is Undertaker, who wouldn't be?" Ciel asks, taking your hand in his own.

Your eyes seemed to show your shock, because before your eyes opened wide more so than usual.

"Not to worry, (Y/N). I won't allow him to harm you or frighten you." He replies, a cool smile on his face as he watches you.

* * *

The Undertaker's hideous laughter rang throughout his shop.

"It seems that Sebastian has accomplished it. Now, keep the brim of your bonnet over your eyes and do not allow Undertaker to see them." Ciel says, adjusting your bonnet and taking you by the hand before leading you into the room.

"Ah, Lord Phantomhive. And who is this darling Young Miss with you?" Undertaker asks, stepping toward you.

"This is (Y/N) Phantomhive, my gorgeous wife. I will not allow you to harm her or frighten her, so don't you even try." Ciel replies, throwing an arm in front of your torso.

You take his hands, Ciel pulling your torso toward his own chest to keep you safe from Undertaker.

"Now why would I do a thing like that? Why are her eyes covered, and why have you come to see me in the first place?" Undertaker asks, coming toward you and taking the bonnet right off of your head.

* * *

Your eyes widened and you looked at Ciel, his own eye widening before he steps toward Undertaker, Sebastian left beside you.

"Why would you do that? That is my wife you see before you!" Ciel says, his voice stern as he talks to Undertaker.

"I can see why you married her instead of the other girl. This one is much more calm with beautiful (h/c) hair and beautifully matching (e/c) eyes." Undertaker says, laughing maniacally as he does.

"Sebastian...didn't you bring a fan with you? One that covers the face? Give it to me." Ciel says, his eyes wide.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian says, taking the fan from his coat pocket and handing it to Ciel.

Ciel opens it, handing it to you and putting it in front of your face as it opens.

* * *

Undertaker had already seen your eyes, but apparently now that was the last thing that was worrying him at this point in time.

Ciel kisses your cheek, your eyes widening as you look at him with a blush on your face.

"Young Master, I'm sorry if I am a burden to you, but it seems as if the Young Mistress has become uneasy." Sebastian says, a faint smirk on his face.

"(Y/N), is something the matter? You seem frightened, why is that?" Ciel asks, taking your hand.

"His name is Undertaker, why wouldn't I be frightened? All these coffins, they remind me of..." You start, tears welling up in your eyes.

"Sebastian, get (Y/N) out of here immediately! I'll be right behind you both!" Ciel orders Sebastian.

"Yes, My Lord. Come along, Young Mistress." Sebastian says, an arm behind your back as he walks you outside.

"But what about...?" You start, tilting your head at Ciel.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll be right behind you, not to worry." Ciel says, placing a hand briefly on your cheek before you walk off with Sebastian.

* * *

As soon as the door shuts, Ciel begins to speak to Undertaker.

"It seems as if you have something for me." Ciel remind the Undertaker, tilting his head.

"Oh, yes! Here it is! The records you seek, courtesy of the Queen of England." Undertaker states, handing Ciel an envelope.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll be going now, for my wife awaits me just outside the door." Ciel says with a smirk before walking outside.

* * *

Once outside, Ciel immediately runs to you, throwing his arms around you.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asks, tilting his head.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have you with me." You say with a light giggle before a voice calls to you.

"Hey, cutie! Why not leave that guy and come be my Lady?!" A guy you didn't recognize calls to you, four other guys trailing behind him.

You cling onto Ciel, and he gives Sebastian an order that you don't hear.

"Come along, (Y/N)." Ciel says, picking you up bridal style when you realized what he said.

He brought you back to the carriage, shutting the door and wrapping his arms around you.

"You will be safe in my arms forever more." Ciel whispers in your ear, your eyes fluttering shut as you fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next time you awake, you find yourself in the bedroom you share with Ciel, though Ciel is nowhere in sight.

You walk into his office, knowing that he was probably in there.

"Ciel?" You ask, knocking on the door.

When no one answers, you open the door to find Elizabeth Midford on top of Ciel...kissing him while he struggles!

Ciel noticed you standing in the doorway, your eyes wide, and quickly tried to explain himself.

"(Y/N), please! It's not what you think!" He exclaims, pushing Elizabeth off of him and onto the floor.

"Lady Elizabeth, don't you know it's impolite to kiss another woman's husband, especially when said husband is your cousin!" You say, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Like you're one to talk! You stole him away from me in the first place!" Elizabeth exclaims angrily.

"Yes, because the feeling was mutual!" You exclaim, slapping Elizabeth across the face.

* * *

As the police took her away, you turned to face Ciel.

"Do you still love me as strongly as you say you do?" You ask, tears in your eyes.

And as he wipes away the tears Ciel replies: "My love for you will always be strong."


	21. Beautiful Voice as A Song, & Arguments

You opened your eyes the day after the incident, the sun shining brightly and Ciel just waking himself up.

"Good Morning." You mumble sleepily, wrapping your arms around him with a small smile on his face.

He mumbles a response and you giggle, knowing that he definitely isn't fully awake yet.

"Want me to help you?" You say cutely, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Maybe just a little." He replies, causing you to smile and lean in to kiss you.

You fell off of the bed, hitting your head off of the leg of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asks, sitting down beside you.

"I'm fine. At least, I think so." You say, wrapping your arms around him.

* * *

You sat down beside him at the kitchen table, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I have waffles for you both." Sebastian says, setting down both waffles, syrup, and butter in between you.

Yourself and Ciel both reach for the butter as Sebastian leaves the room.

You blushed and Ciel smiled at you, buttering his own waffle before putting syrup on it.

You mirrored Ciel, but he grabbed your hand and licked the syrup off of your fingers as he always does.

"Ciel, stop it!" You squeal, batting him on the cheek affectionately.

"Your lips say no but the rest of you says yes, my darling." Ciel says with a wry smirk on his face.

"I love you." You whisper, leaning against him with a smile.

"I love you, too." Ciel replies, wrapping his arms around you with a smile on his face.

* * *

You finish your breakfast, Ciel going upstairs and taking your hand to lead you with him.

You were sitting in his office chair, of course on Ciel's lap as you always are.

"You know, your voice is like a beautiful song, in my opinion." Ciel says, caressing your hand.

"Thank you...not many people have told me that before...or they have and it hasn't been true.

"They're wrong. You are beautiful. Your voice is beautiful, your eyes are beautiful, your hair is beautiful, and so is your smile. Everything about you is beautiful. If anyone tells you otherwise, I'll be here, don't you worry." Ciel says, looking toward you and giving your mouth a kiss.

"You really think I'm beautiful, Ciel?" You ask, tilting your head.

"Yes. I have ever since I first met you I have fallen in love with you and thought you are beautiful. I always have and always will admire your beauty." He says, wrapping his arms around you.

* * *

There was a knock on the study door, Sebastian stepping through the doorway at Ciel's command.

"Young Master, there are spiders at the door." Sebastian hints at Ciel, causing his grip around you to tighten.

"Those blasted things. What do they want?" Ciel snarls.

"What do you think?" Sebastian asks, gesturing to you.

"No...NO! Sebastian, get them out of here, now!" Ciel exclaims, wrapping his arms around you.

"Ciel, who are those spiders? What's wrong?" You ask, clinging onto him and basically demanding an answer.

"Spiders would be Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude. And those two are sadly after you...which means you need to stay up here." Ciel says, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"They're not going to get to me...right?" You ask, fear laced in your voice.

"Of course. As long as both Sebastian and myself are here...you will be safe." Ciel says,taking your hand and kissing the top of it.

* * *

The door burst open as you smile at Ciel, causing yourself to cling to him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ciel Phantomhive and his wife." Alois Trancy says mockingly as he comes into the room.

"What do you want, Trancy?" Ciel asks, stepping protectively in front of you.

"What do you think, Phantomhive? I want your wife." Alois says as if Ciel had already known.

"Well, I won't allow that to happen. I actually care deeply for (Y/N), more deeply than you will ever know." Ciel tells the blonde, said blonde flaring up with anger.

"Of course...um, (Y/N), do you even love Ciel?" Alois asks, smirking.

"I don't need to answer that." You snap, wrapping your arms around Ciel.

"So you don't..." Alois states confidently.

* * *

"(Y/N), find Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny and get outside immediately! I'll be there before you know it!" Ciel says hurriedly, giving your mouth a quick kiss before gesturing you out the door.

You ran out the door, the others following close behind as she watched the house, watching Ciel.

"The Young Master will be absolutely fine and he'll be out to you any minute." Finny says, causing you to give him a watery smile.

"I hope you're right, Finny." You say, still staring at the house.

"Isn't Sebastian with him?" Bard asks, titling his head.

"I'm right here. What's going on?" Sebastian says, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, Sebastian! Ciel is going up against Alois Trancy and I think Claude's there, too!" You exclaim, your eyes wide and tears running down your face.

* * *

Sebastian ran through the door, and you sank slowly to the ground with your head in your hands.

A few minutes later, Sebastian came running with Ciel.

"Are you alright? What happened? Did you all allow her to get hurt?" Ciel asks the others.

"I'm fine...it's just...Sebastian wasn't there and I was scared to death, and no I'm not hurt." You say, tears filling your eyes.

Ciel wraps his arms around you kissing the top of your head to soothe you.

"I told you you were safe. Here." Ciel says, taking off his jacket and putting it around your shoulders.

So your voice was a beautiful song, Ciel had another argument with Alois, and now you were in his arms and happy.


	22. The Memory Loss Of Lady Phantomhive?

"So you mean to tell me that (Y/N) has severe memory loss?" Ciel asks Sebastian one morning while drinking tea.

"Not so much severe. She remembers some things, while other things are...well, she mentioned them to be a black hole in her memories." Sebastian explains with a smirk.

Ciel knew that he had had memory loss before, and he wasn't very happy that you had something of the sorts to deal with.

"If other things are a blur, what exactly isn't for her, Sebastian?" Ciel asks in a somewhat concerned voice.

"Well, yourself for instance, My Lord. You are not a blur to her, not even a distant memory, and she still cares for you as deeply as she did before." Sebastian answers.

"What things are for a blur for her, then?" Ciel asks, his hands on his hips.

"Well, things outside. Lau, Lady Elizabeth, Alois Trancy and the others...sometimes myself included." Sebastian explains, causing Ciel's one eye to widen.

* * *

Ciel and the others tried to do everything they could for you.

"How are you feeling?" Ciel asks you, causing your eyes to widen.

"Do you remember anything, Young Mistress?" Sebastian asks, a faint smirk on his face.

"Well, my head hurts and I feel a little dizzy half of the time. Ciel, why haven't you been in our shared room lately?" You ask with a tilt of your head.

"Well I didn't know if you wanted me in our bedroom...considering the circumstances." Ciel replies, taking your hands in his own.

"Of course I do. You are my husband." You say with a smile.

"Oh, so she does remember that." Ciel mumbles under his breath.

* * *

"Remember the fact that you are my husband? Of course I do, whatever do you mean...Ciel...did you hit your head again?" You ask with a tilt of your own head.

"No, you did." Ciel whispers, one lone tear traveling its way down his face.

"Master..." Sebastian starts, coming toward his Young Master.

Ciel shook him off, instead coming toward you and wrapping you into his arms.

"What do you remember, (Y/N)? Tell me...please...tell me..." Ciel sobs out, his body shaking while he has you in his arms.

"The last thing I remember was going to Alois Trancy's party...Finny and yourself both seeming more overprotective than usual..." You mumble, thinking back.

* * *

"I remember looking for Sebastian, I remember our wedding...but...everything after that...before I woke up, I mean...it's a blank...a hazy memory...but I remember...Luca." You say, your voice a whisper as you say the name.

"Luca? Who is Luca? Sebastian, who is Luca?" Ciel asks, his one eye wider than before.

"Well, sir, that would be Alois Trancy's younger brother...but how he is connected to Mistress (Y/N), I'm not sure." Sebastian explains, a hand to his chin in thought.

Tears start to flow out of your eyes, everyone in the house's eyes widening as they look at you.

"What connection do you have with Alois Trancy?" Ciel asks calmly, well, as calmly as anyone with new information such as this could, after all.

* * *

"I'm not sure...but I do know that I couldn't have married him even if I wanted to...which I don't, because it wouldn't have felt right." You explain, your (e/c) eyes being clouded by a million thoughts running through your mind.

"Not to worry. If you don't remember right now, I guarantee I won't rest until you do...until you remember everything you've forgotten." Ciel tells you, taking your hands in his own and giving both a light squeeze.

You started to sob again...looking between Sebastian and Ciel, hoping one of them could tell you what was going on...though by looking at your eyes, you knew they were just as clueless as yourself.

"I think I remember what connection I have to Alois Trancy...but I can't be certain and I don't want to tell you." You tell Ciel, your eyes meeting his own cerulean blue one before looking away.

"Why can't you tell me, hmm? Why do you feel you can't tell me this?" Ciel asks gently, his hands in your own.

* * *

"You will either order Sebastian to kill me or you will throw me out..." You reply as if it had been obvious to him.

"Now why would I do that, (Y/N)? I love you. I wouldn't throw you out, no matter what you have to tell me...I will never throw you out onto the streets like that...and I certainly will not have Sebastian kill you." Ciel answers, though he doesn't know your answer.

Your eyes widen as you look at Ciel, and he just...snapped...well something in him did anyway.

He picked up a chair near the doorway and sat you down in it, placing a chair across from the chair you were in.

He took your hand and soothingly kissed the top, and a memory flashed before your eyes for reasons unknown to you.

* * *

"I remember this container filled with some green substance...I see you...hitting it with your cane and it eventually opening, Sebastian getting up both to safety both the thing overflowed." You say, your eyes wide as you look at Ciel.

"Ciel, I don't know how you'll take this, but, Alois Trancy is my brother...well...half brother. His mother didn't commit suicide as they claim...she ran off and married my father...and had me." You say, tears of shaming welling in your eyes as you avoid his looking of hurt that you assumed was on his face.

Ciel wraps you into a hug again, squeezing you tight and not letting you go for several minutes.

"Listen to me. Whether he be your biological brother, or your half-brother, I still love you, regardless of Trancy." Ciel tells you in a soothing voice, wiping the remaining tears from your eyes.

The memory loss of Lady Phantomhive seemed to be horrible...but maybe it wasn't.


	23. The Gloomy Day That Turned Into Night

It was a rainy day in London.

Of course that wasn't out of the ordinary, but it seemed worse than usual.

You were standing outside, just under the awning, when Sebastian came outside, Ciel's coat in hand.

"Young Mistress, the Young Master wishes me to bring you inside so you don't catch cold." Sebastian states plainly, wrapping the coat around your shoulders.

You allow yourself to walk with him, though you are silent the whole way.

"Young Master," Sebastian starts, knocking on the door, "I have the Young Mistress with me."

"Send her in." Ciel's voice says from the other side of the door.

You walk in, smiling at him as soon as his eyes light up when he sees you.

* * *

The door shuts behind you with a loud _clunk!_ and you realize that Sebastian has left the room...has left you alone with Ciel.

Of course this was per usual, and you didn't mind, so you walked through the room and right to him, standing right beside his desk chair.

"I wanted to be the one to ask you inside myself, but Sebastian told me that if I was that worried about you out there, I should stay inside myself." Ciel tells you, taking your hand in his own.

"You took orders from Sebastian? That doesn't seem like you." You say with a smirk, sitting on his lap and watching his cerulean blue eyes.

"It wasn't an order, it was a mere suggestion as he put it." Ciel tells you, wrapping an arm around your waist to keep you from falling.

You were still staring out the window at the rain, and Ciel lets out a chuckle as you do.

* * *

"Why do you enjoy rain so much? I've been noticing that you always stare at the rain, wishing you were out there but knowing it was no good to do so. Plus you do realize it always rains sometime in London, right?" Ciel states, playing with your (h/l) (h/c) hair affectionately.

"If I were being honest, then I'd say I have no idea. It's just something that I'm used to. Besides, my parents used to always take me out into the rain when I was little." You say, a smile on your face as you remember.

"(Y/N)..." Ciel starts, a nervous look on his face that you knew all too well.

"Hmm?" You ask, leaning your head against his chest and staring up at him with your big (e/c) eyes.

"Would you like to sit by the fire with me? Then we can watch the rain together and still be warm." He asks, uncertainty in his own cerulean blue eye.

"I'd love that." You say, standing up so he could and waiting as he actually lit the fire himself.

* * *

As soon as the fire has been laid, yourself and Ciel sit beside each other, watching each other, the rain, and the fire on a constant loop.

"Do you know about my...nightmares?" You whisper, looking away from Ciel with a blush on your face.

"Well, my name has been mentioned a few times, so I'd say yes, I have noticed. Besides, who do you think wakes you up from them?" He says, affectionately patting your hand.

"Sebastian." You quipped, causing astonishment to appear on Ciel's face.

"Kidding! Kidding! I know it's you...you've always been there." You say, a smile on your face as you start to get warmed from the fire again.

* * *

There's a sudden knock at the door, your eyes looking to Ciel for him to command the person to come in, which, of course, he did.

"So sorry Young Mistress, Young Master...Sebastian wanted me to bring dinner up to you, yes he did." Mey-Rin says, coming into the room and setting a table beside you before walking off.

You both eat in silence for a few minutes before Ciel makes sure the tea is cooled before placing some on your nose affectionately.

"Ciel! Ugh, be lucky I enjoy Earl Gray." You mutter, wiping it off of your nose with a giggle.

"Of course you do. You are my wife." Ciel says with a smile, taking your hand with a small smile on your face.

You giggled at him, staring up at him with a faint blush on your face as you lean up to kiss him.

* * *

"You are the one I care about the most, (Y/N)." Ciel says softly, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"I know you do." You say as you yawn, a blush on your cheeks as you sneeze again.

"Hmm...so Sebastian was right. If I had ordered him to get you out of that rainstorm, you wouldn't be sick." Ciel says with a soft smile.

You shrug as you lean against him, Ciel throwing a blanket over you and kissing your forehead.

"I love you." You whisper as you stare at him.

"I love you as well." Ciel replies, wrapping his arms around you and giving your forehead another kiss.

* * *

This of course caused you to blush at your face with a small smile on your face, his head tilted as he smiles at you.

"You look beautiful." Ciel whispers, a faint yawn escaping his lips.

You had no words and you were drifting off to sleep, which was exactly what you did on the gloomy day that turned into night.


	24. The Significance of Everything

You were helping Mey-Rin fold the laundry, a small smile on your face.

Normally Mey-Rin would do the laundry, but she felt a little weird considering Ciel is your husband, and not hers.

Most of the clothes were Ciel's in case you were wondering.

"What _are _you doing, (Y/N)?" Ciel asks, tilting his head at you.

"Helping Mey-Rin with the laundry. Most of it is yours, of course." You say with a small smile on your face.

"Where, may I ask, _is _Mey-Rin?" Ciel asks, a smirk in his voice.

* * *

You look up suddenly to realize that Mey-Rin wasn't in the room with you anymore.

"Ciel, did you make a deal with Mey-Rin?" You ask, standing up and taking your hands out of the soapy water.

"Just get over here already!" He exclaims, holding out his arms for you.

"But, Ciel, Sebastian will kill me if I get any cleaning supplies on your clothes." You say, your eyes wide.

"Don't you realize that I don't care what Sebastian says, and the fact that I won't let Sebastian hurt you?" Ciel asks with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

You wrap your arms around him, kissing his lips.

He pulled you even closer, kissing your once again.

"You taste like the chocolate from the company." You marvel, taking off his eyepatch.

"(Y/N)! Anyone could walk in and see!" Ciel says worriedly, closing the eye that held his seal.

"I don't care. I love you and I love your seal...I think its absolutely beautiful." You reply, tracing the contract seal's pattern on his cheek.

* * *

You lean up to kiss him when an alarming sound is heard.

"What's going on?" You ask, your eyes wide as he holds your hands in his own.

"I'm not positive. (Y/N), listen to me. You stay here and wait for me to come back. Do not leave this room, no matter what, understand?" Ciel says, taking your hands in his own.

You nod your head, your eyes wide as he disappears from the room.

You stand near the window, staring out of it as you see Ciel run through the garden...or who you thought to be Ciel.

* * *

You twist the ring you wear around your finger, jumping at the sound of the door being open and shut.

"Cie-!" You exclaim before Claude Faustus, the Trancy butler, covers your mouth with his hand.

You struggle against him when the door is burst open.

Sebastian stands there, Ciel just behind him as they watch you struggle.

Ciel watches Sebastian a look basically saying "Get over there, you fool!" on his face.

* * *

Apparently Sebastian heard Ciel's non-verbal command, for he lunged at Claude, but not before Claude pulled out a knife.

He angled it toward the back of your head, your eyes wide and Ciel looking as if he wanted to say something.

To everyone's horror and somewhat relief, Claude cut your beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair so it was cut right below the chin.

Tears sprang to your eyes as you pushed Claude off.

You ran to Ciel, his arms immediately wrapping around you for comfort.

* * *

"You're alright, darling. I'm here now...not to worry." Ciel smiles reassuringly, patting your hand.

You smile at him, running your hand self-consciously through your now-short hair.

"Hey, hey. Stop that." Ciel whispers, grabbing your hand.

"W-What?" You ask, your eyes wide and voice choked.

"You have no need to be so self-conscious. You look entrancingly beautiful." Ciel states with a smile.

* * *

Your eyes widen when Ciel automatically pushes you behind him, wondering exactly what he's doing...until you see Claude coming toward him, and Sebastian no where in sight.

You want to do something, _anything _to save him, but you are frozen in place.

You did know of one thing that would get the attention of both Ciel, Claude, and maybe even Sebastian at this point.

You screamed out, clutching your side, as you "fell" to the floor in "pain".

Ciel runs over to you, pulling you into his arms in order to comfort you.

* * *

When Ciel doesn't see or feel any blood coming through your dress, he gives you a suspicious look.

You reply with a wink, Sebastian flying through the window (and startling you) at that moment.

You stand up with the help of Ciel, staring at Sebastian, who had yet to come over to you.

"Young Master...Young Mistress, are you two alright?" Sebastian asks with a smirk.

"I'm fine, Sebastian. Next time, be here because Ciel almost got himself killed." You say, glaring at the butler.

* * *

"Now my dear, I did that to protect you." Ciel says, taking your hand.

"Don't you care more about yourself?" You demand, your hands on your hips.

"I used to, but I don't anymore." He replies, giving your lips a kiss.

You blush, averting your eyes from his own one beautiful blue one.

"You both must be hungry after that little fiasco." Sebastian says with his normal creepy smile.

* * *

You both walk downstairs, yourself smiling when Ciel pulls out your chair and helps you into it.

"I have some fabulous dessert for you both if you're willing after you eat something. Young Master, does it seem as if the Young Mistress is...pale?"

You started falling out of the chair, Ciel running over to you and catching you in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asks, sitting you back up.

"I'm fine." You say, tilting your head with a small smile.

* * *

"You haven't been eating well. You haven't been eating, you've...barely been sleeping. Something's definitely wrong, and I want to know why." Ciel says, taking your hand with a worried expression on his face.

"Really, Ciel. I'm fine. I've just been worried lately. You are being targeted everywhere around the country, especially by Claude and Alois, and I don't want that to happen!" You say, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Listen to me! You have absolutely no idea. I will protect you and you will be fine as well." Ciel says, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into a kiss.

Apparently there was a significance of everything, and apparently you, and Ciel, had found it.


	25. A Scary Trip, Sleep,& Ciel's Loving Ways

You stretched in the morning sunlight, rolling over so you were facing Ciel.

"Good Morning." You say happily, taking his hands in your own with a smile.

"Good Morning, Darling. Did you sleep well?" Ciel says in turn, moving even closer to him.

"Better than before." You say with a light smile.

"Oh, great! I forgot that Sebastian told me I have a job today!" Ciel exclaims suddenly, jumping up.

* * *

"Which means I'll be here alone?" You ask, tilting your head with a frown on your face.

"No. I never want you to be alone, you know that. It's just that I don't want any of my jobs to ever scare you. If you really want to come with me, then I won't tell you not to." Ciel says with a smile.

"What about Sebastian? What will he say about this?" You ask, crossing your arms over your chest.

"If Sebastian says something, then he says something." Ciel says with a shrug as he gets dressed himself.

You get dressed as well before Ciel gives you your wedding ring and the cerulean blue necklace.

* * *

Once in the carriage and it starts, your staring outside the window.

"Listen to me, (Y/N). If you are scared you either don't have to get out of the carriage, or you don't have to get out at all." Ciel says, his hand on top of your own.

"I know. But, Ciel...wasn't the report that the killer kills young women with terrible pasts and who marry Young Earls?" You ask, tilting your head.

"If you think he's after you then you are mistaken." Ciel states, brushing a strand of hair out of your face.

"What if something does happen to me?" You ask, clearly upset and your eyes wide.

* * *

"I won't allow anything to happen to you. As long as I'm here, my darling, and as long as you are near me, I won't allow anything to happen to you." Ciel states, kissing your mouth.

The carriage stops, Ciel stepping out before he takes your hand.

You step out behind him, your arm hooked through his as you walk toward the fallen bodies.

Your eyes are wide and you can feel the bile rising in your throat, Ciel wrapping his arms around you.

"That won't happen to you. Stay here with me and I will protect you. Just look at me, don't look anywhere else, ok?" Ciel says, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close.

* * *

You nod, burying your face in his chest.

Arthur Randall, police commissioner of Scotland Yard, walked up to you both then.

"Ah, Arthur Randall. I figured you would be here." Ciel says with a smirk.

"Of course I would be here. Who is this young woman here?" Arthur asks, tilting his head.

"This is (Y/N) Phantomhive. The love of my life." Ciel explains, spinning you around so you are staring right at Arthur.

* * *

"What a pleasure it is to meet you, Mr. Randall." You say, shaking his hand with a smile.

"Now, what is Lady Phantomhive doing here in the first place?" Arthur asks, tilting his head after shaking your hand.

"She wanted to see what my job is like...plus she'll be fine because both Sebastian and myself won't allow anyone or anything to hurt her." Ciel explains with a tight-lipped smile.

"He's not wrong." You say with a smile as you hook your arm through Ciel's.

"But Lord Phantomhive, you wouldn't want your wife to die so early into your marriage, now, would you?" Arthur asks, causing you to step away from him, and Ciel to grab you.

* * *

You felt yourself falling suddenly backwards, familiar arms wrapping around you as you hold a hand to your head.

"You're alright. I'm here now. This whole thing scared you, didn't it?" Ciel says in a soothing voice as he brushes a strand of your short hair out of your brilliant (e/c) eyes.

You nodded your head, a light shiver passing through your whole body.

Sebastian reacted quickly, placing your (f/c) winter coat around your shoulders.

Ciel wrapped his arms around you, kissing your cheek first, and then your forehead to see if you had a fever.

* * *

"Well, she doesn't have a fever." Ciel tells Sebastian with a confused look on his face.

"I'm fine, Ciel. Really. It's just a headache." You say, waving a hand as if to dismiss it.

"I don't care if its just a headache! You're in pain!" Ciel exclaims again, taking your hand and kissing right below your jaw.

You blush at him, a bright smile on his face as you kissed him again.

"I told you that I won't let anyone hurt you, and I didn't keep that promise when you have a headache." Ciel whispers tenderly, pulling you into a standing position.

* * *

You were taken back to the carriage, Ciel's hands raking through your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

Your eyes were starting to close, and you fought to keep them open while Ciel smirked.

"Sleep, my love. We'll be back at the Manor in no time. You should get some rest before all of the craziness keeps you awake." Ciel says with a smirk and kisses your head.

Your eyes slipped shut and you clung to Ciel as you slept as per usual.

Ciel's arms wrapped around you for comfort in order to let you sleep peacefully.

* * *

You awoke when the carriage came to a stop in front of the Manor, Ciel stepping out of the carriage.

You were about to get out yourself when he holds his arms out to you.

You complied, wrapping your arms around him to help you out.

You expected Ciel to let you go once you hit the ground, but you didn't hit the ground at all.

Ciel never let you go, he just walked with you in his arms.

* * *

And so ends a scary trip, sleep, and Ciel's loving ways.


	26. The Not-So-Great Surprise Sister Visit

"(Y/N) (M/N) PHANTOMHIVE!" Ciel storms over to you, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"I'm right here, Ciel, there's no need to shout." You say calmly, standing up from your seat in the dining room.

"Why didn't you tell me you had any sisters?! I've known you for almost nine years and you _still _haven't told me?!" Ciel snaps, glaring at you.

"I didn't want to freak you out. I only found out a few years ago myself...when I actually started to like you...and how did you even find out about them anyway?" You ask, tilting your head at him.

"Sebastian said your mother phoned. She said that one of your sisters was going on a bit of a wild-streak, and she needed you and your other sisters to set her straight...so she's sending them all here, since you are the oldest after all." Ciel explains with a faint smirk.

* * *

You went through the list of all of your sisters in your head, for their were nine of you, from oldest to youngest.

YOU: You were the oldest, being nineteen, with your (h/l) (h/c) hair and deep (e/c) eyes. You always looked after your sisters and made sure you they did the right thing, so it was no wonder that your mother was sending all of them.

ALEXANDREA: She was the second oldest, of eighteen, with her medium-length blonde hair and deep aqua blue eyes. She once told you she never thought that you would ever marry...and you inwardly smirked at how ironic the whole thing seemed now.

NATALIE: The third oldest, being fifteen, with long, brown hair and deep hazel eyes. She was the one who used to always tease you. You were the oldest, but you were also a bookworm, so she picked on you the most.

KIMBERLY: The fourth oldest, being thirteen, with short, chin-length brown hair and deep, entrancing brown eyes. She actually told you about Ciel, being a wallflower like yourself, she was the one you only really talked to. Yourself, Kimberly, Alexandrea, and Natalie all had the same mother, and father, while the other four were the children of your father and a maid that your mother had cast out on the streets, but not the children themselves.

SYDNEY: The fifth oldest, being eleven, with medium-length blonde hair and gorgeous deep, mud-brown eyes. She was one of the most beautiful ones in your family. Your father told you once if not more than that that the maid he allegedly slept with was gorgeous as well, and that Sydney was the one who got most of her features.

JENNIFER: The sixth oldest, being nine with long, brown hair and deep enhancing sapphire blue eyes. She was one of the more-outgoing ones. Always running around, bumping into people. Actually, now that you thought about it, if Jenny didn't bump into Ciel in the first place, you probably wouldn't even be his wife.

ALICE: The third youngest, being seven, with short, honey-blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She was another one who was somewhat quiet and yet somewhat entrancing, beautiful, noisy, well, basically a mixture of yourself and Ciel's ex-fiance Elizabeth, except Alice could play violin.

KATRINA: The second youngest, being five, with long, golden brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She, along with Alice, who everyone called her partner in crime, was both outgoing and yet elegant and a wallflower, she could paint exquisitely. You blushed at the thought of her painting Ciel and hanging it up in your shared bedroom with Alexandrea when your back was turned.

TIFFANY: The youngest, being three, with little tuffs of dark red hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. If you had to choose a sister, this one would be it. She would get along with Ciel and Sebastian both the most, probably hanging onto them and not letting go and then crying once she left.

* * *

"Wait! How long did Sebastian say it would be until they showed?" You ask, tilting your head.

"Well, since we've been talking about this for all this time, I'd say any-" Ciel is cut off by the sound of a carriage's horses.

You run out the door, Sebastian, Ciel, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny following somewhat close behind.

You could hear the sounds of about six or seven different squeals before you even opened the door.

They ran at you, and you ran at them, all babbling at once that you couldn't understand them.

* * *

You had Tiffany in your arms, who looked at Sebastian and pointed.

"Match!" She said gleefully, pulling on her hair.

You stared at Sebastian, and then at Tiffany to see what exactly it was she was looking at...and then you realized: Sebastian had red eyes, while Tiffany had red hair.

"Yes, you do match Tiffany." You say, tickling under her chin.

She spins around in your arms before holding out her arms to someone just behind you.

* * *

You hand Tiffany over to Ciel, who grabs her without any trouble.

"So, this is the guy all of us have received letters from Mom about." Jennifer calls, causing you and Ciel both to blush.

"Now, Mother mentioned something about someone going on a wild streak?" You ask, hands on your hips as you search each of your sister's faces.

You knew one would crack, and whoever did, well, you knew that once she did, she would be the one Mother told you about.

All of your sisters stared right back, well, all except for Alexandrea, who just ducked her head as if in shame.

* * *

"Alexandrea, why is Mom saying you have a wild-streak?" You ask, your voice so calm that Ciel, Sebastian, and the other three servants stepped back to give you room.

"Ok...well, you remember Ronald right?" Alexandrea asks tentatively, stepping toward you just slightly.

"Wait. Ronald as in our tutor Ronald?" You ask, hands on your hips now.

"Yes. Well, we ended up dating, one thing led to another and...and..." Alexandrea starts, tears running down her face.

"And what?" You ask, tilting your head at her.

* * *

"Let's just say Alex has two buns in the oven!" Alice gleefully states.

"Alice, shush!" Kimberly snaps, but not before you heard.

Ciel fell backward, you catching Tiffany in your arms before she fell as well.

Well, now you knew the reason for the surprise visit from your sisters...and let's just say it wouldn't be good.


	27. An Awkward Dinner And Suspicious News

You sat at the dinner table next to Ciel, Tiffany on his lap, yourself sitting beside him, and all of your other sisters around you.

"For dinner we have lasagna with parsley on top along with steamed broccoli dipped in melted cheese." Sebastian announces with a smile.

"Broccoli and cheese? You're favorite!" Katrina squeals with a smile.

"That's why I had him made it. One of the things I love about her." Ciel says, reaching around Tiffany and patting your hand affectionately.

You blushed while all of your sisters, even Tiffany, squealed in adoration.

* * *

You started to eat when Tiffany tapped you on the arm.

You look at her to let her know that you were listening.

"Sissy's in love with Ciel!" Tiffany says, clapping her hands.

You cough on the broccoli, not because what she said wasn't true, but the fact that it was Tiffany who said it.

"You alright, love?" Ciel asks worriedly, taking your hand in his own.

* * *

"I'm fine." You cough, nodding your head to let him know that you actually are ok.

"Sebastian, get (Y/N) something to drink." Ciel orders, Sebastian running into the kitchen and running back to you with water.

You drink the water, both willing the flush out of your cheeks and also to get the broccoli unstuck from your throat.

"You alright there, Sis?" Alice asks with a smirk, definitely knowing what was going through your mind.

"Yes, I'm fine!" You snap, shocking everyone at the table...Ciel, yourself, and Tiffany included.

* * *

"Sorry...I...I don't know what came over me." You say, blushing and looking away from Ciel.

"I know. I know. It's ok. Your sisters are here who you've missed so much...all of these emotions are swirling for you." Ciel says, setting Tiffany down and wrapping his arms around you in a comforting gesture.

Sebastian brought out wine, Alexandrea pushing away the wine and you taking a small sip of it to hopefully calm your jangled nerves.

You smiled at Ciel, taking his hand and holding it tight in your own.

Tiffany smiles at Ciel, playing with a lock of his blue-ish hair, a small smile on his face as she does.

* * *

You pushed the chair away, walking out of the room.

You were headed upstairs when you heard Ciel's chair push back itself.

"If you'll all excuse me, then I'll be right back." Ciel says with a smile in his voice as he walks toward you.

You smile at him, looking out the window when you felt arms wrap around you, hands gently caressing your (s/c) shoulders.

Ciel smiles at you, kissing the nape of your neck and your head tilting backward with a blush painted on your face.

* * *

"I thought you'd follow me." You say with a smile, your eyes locked on his own cerulean blue one.

"Well, of course I would." Ciel replies, kissing your mouth.

Both of you felt someone tug on your skirt and Ciel's pants, and you both looked down to realize it was Tiffany.

"You more lovey-dovey than Mommy and Daddy." Tiffany says with a smile on her face as she watches you both.

Ciel and yourself both laugh, Ciel picking the three-year-old up with a smile, tilting her backward and causing her to giggle.

* * *

You walk back into the dining room, everyone gone except for Alexandrea.

"Alex..." You call tentatively, placing a hand on her shoulder, "you alright?" You ask, tilting your head.

"I don't see why Mom would send me here. You don't even have kids of your own yet...and you're already married! You have no idea what I'm going through!" Alex exclaims, throwing her hands into the air.

"You're right. I haven't. I don't know why she wouldn't sent you here, maybe because I'm the oldest...but I'm in love with Ciel and he loves me back, and believe me, you will find someone eventually. You just have to be patient." You say, a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugs you off, running in the opposite direction when Ciel stands in front of her.

* * *

"Your sister is trying to help you. If it wasn't for her, none of your sisters would be here...let alone you. She could've just turned you away but lucky for you she's not that cruel. If you don't want her help, then fine...go to your mother and tell her that you refused her help." Ciel says, crossing his arms over his chest.

You smile at him then, leaning closer to him as he wraps his arms around you.

"Everything would be different if Ronald had just stayed with me! If he stayed with me, then I wouldn't be in this position without someone to love me and my children! Now I see why Mom and Dad call you the model daughter! You're married, you didn't get pregnant and have Ciel leave you like Ronald did me!" Alex storms as tears stream down her face.

"Wait...Ciel, isn't there a Ronald in the Shinigami Dispatch Society?" You ask, your eyes wide as you look at him.

"I believe so, yes." Ciel answers, taking your hand reassuringly.

* * *

"Alex, does he have blonde hair with black on the ends, spectacles?" You ask, taking her hand in yours reassuringly.

"Yes." Alex whispers, her voice barely audible as she stares at you.

"Alexandrea, the young man you are referring to works for the Shinigami Dispatch Society...that specializes in deciding whether a human dies or not." Sebastian explains, popping up as he always does.

"I think you've been tricked...did Ronald tell you this himself?" You ask, raising an eyebrow pointedly.

"No. Ronald didn't tell me, but William did...and I've learned to trust him." Alex says with a shrug.

* * *

And so ends an awkward dinner and suspicious news.


End file.
